


Resident Evil: Secret (part I)

by asukadattebayo



Series: 'Resident Evil: Secret' [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukadattebayo/pseuds/asukadattebayo
Summary: Ada hides a "little" secret for a long time from Leon, but sooner or later everything is known in this life. For things of destiny the Secret is revealed and both must face the problems that lie ahead and protect him.🌸This fic has already been published, I am uploading its translation. english isn't my first language, so if there are errors I will accept your corrections.I started this fic on December 7, 2012, now I am somewhat embarrassed by many spelling and grammatical mistakes, but I am editing the chapters to upload them corrected to this site.You can follow me on instagram @asukadattebayo for more information on updates and upcoming projects. 🌸
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Series: 'Resident Evil: Secret' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850713
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Resident Evil: Secreto'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/656611) by Asukadattebaayo. 



**Author's note:** After 7 years - and a little more - I am correcting spelling and grammar errors in this story, as well as translating it at the request of many people.

This fic has already been published in Spanish. english isn't my first language, so if there are errors I will accept your corrections.

This fic is complete just like the second part, but I will edit the chapters while I continue working on the spinoff, 'Resident Evil: Legacy'

To know more I leave you my accounts:

✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo

x

  
  


**ONE: LITTLE SECRETS**

  
  
  


**ADA**

«A woman looks at herself in the mirror. She used to be called Ada Wong. But this morning she will say good-bye to the name.

"I'm not Ada Wong anymore..." She feels her ab and thinks, "This is Ada's mark, not mine."

As she says good-bye to Ada Wong, she can't stop her tears. However, there isn't much time left before her next mission...»

"I just have to be more careful and nothing bad will happen to us," she said, putting on her long red dress with golden details. "This is the last mission for a while." After saying this, she sighed and wiped away some tears that had run down her cheeks.

"Agent Wong," there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," she said from inside and walked to the bed where the shoes were, which she put on and quickly left without taking her things first.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

After the mission, she returned to Tatchi, the city in which she lived and in which she remained hidden, Ada arrived at her apartment and quickly went to bathe. After this, she walked only covered by a red silk robe, entered her room and from her wardrobe she took the short nightgown a shade a little darker than the robe , slowly removed the robe and dropped it on the floor.

She looked for a few seconds in the mirror and she brought her hands to her abdomen, at thirty-four she never thought she would be in that state, even less that this had been caused by just one night, out of many, with a young man with light blue eyes and light brown hair. She never thought that spending that night with Leon Scott Kennedy would cause this, a pregnancy.

She shook her head trying not to think about it, took the nightgown and put it on, walked to the bed, after covering herself with the silk sheets, she remained there, sitting and motionless, trapped in her mind that revived that night, perhaps the Fate had brought them back together and that was what had to happen, which resulted in that little creature that Ada now carried in her womb that made her fear the worst.

She was not cold enough to abort that baby without thinking more than once about the situation, and even less if it was the son of the man with whom she stupidly and unconditionally fell in love in a few hours and years of crossed paths.

He was the only exception that seemed to exist and she couldn't control it.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

And so six long months passed, completely alone when she left the company after excusing herself with illnesses and personal affairs, and that morning would be no different than any other.

She got up, hardly walked to the tub, opened the key, let it fill, undressed and entered it, her muscles relaxed and she remained still for a few seconds, then slowly, carefully, caressed her bulging belly.

"Just one month more, dear," she said smiling.

She felt the baby move inside her, it was the most beautiful thing that had happened to her and, despite feeling lonely at times, that baby reminded her that she had someone else in her life, now she had him, little Kennedy.

Although he obviously would not carry that last name, Leon did not know about Scott's existence, so she would give him her last name, Scott Wong.

Maybe it was daring of her to use the agent's middle name, but she wouldn't call it the same or it would be even more obvious, 'Scott' would be her little reminder of the only man she allowed into her life.

In those six long and endless months, Ada had spoken to her neighbor, an old woman, very charismatic and friendly, they had become very close, Mrs. Ming was helping Ada with curiosities about the pregnancy, and even Ada had asked her to take care of Scott when she had to go back to do her job.

In all that time she only knew about Leon through some reports of agents who had found him in their missions, despite everything, she never looked for him, even knowing where he was and what he was doing, she did not want to take that secret that would weigh on his young life, he had just turned thirty-two, and although he looked mature, she knew that he was not, so it would remain a secret until the most appropriate moment.

Also, he had not tried to contact her despite all that time that had passed, every time her number was registered in Leon's cell phone, he called her.

In all that time she only knew about Leon through some reports of agents who had found him in their missions, despite everything, she never looked for him, even knowing where he was and what he was doing, she did not want to take that secret that would weigh on his young life, he had just turned thirty-two, and although he looked mature, she knew that he was not, so it would remain a secret until the most appropriate moment.

Also, he had not tried to contact her despite all that time that had passed, every time her number was registered in Leon's cell phone, he called her.

Five years had passed since they had met again in Spain, they had met many times, she appearing unexpectedly in his department or places where they were by 'coincidence'. However, the last time they saw each other, their night had been interrupted by a call from Hunnigan, on other occasions she would have arranged her schedule to see him again, but then she realized she was pregnant and decided to walk away.

In all that time the idea of getting away from him came up more than once, she knew it was selfish of her not to let him free, she seemed to be a ghost to him. Ada appeared when she decided to do it, especially when her work allowed her to, and disappeared without a trace for weeks and even months, but she did it knowing that he always waited for her.

Although Ada was not completely selfish, she sometimes hoped that he would just give up, that he would leave behind the idea that she might settle down one day, that he would go on, that he would have a normal life, a wife, children, a house in some neighborhood. in a quiet city, with a pet, that he forgot her, that he did not continue to put himself in dangerous situations.

But despite that, she also knew that Leon was determined, even stubborn, his job was his life, helping people was what motivated him and that he would not leave her.

He had said it to her once, one morning when she was getting dressed to leave after spending the night with him, Leon, still drowsy, had told her that sometimes he did not understand because he continued to wait for her, but that he was sure that someday he would understand, that until then, he would continue to do so.

Once again she felt the movement inside her, her son was restless and she supposed that he felt her anguish, so she calmed down, caressing her belly once more.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

The month passed quickly until the day of delivery came.

Quietly she got into the taxi that took her to the luxurious clinic, when she arrived a nurse quickly guided her to the room, after a few hours of preparation and delivery, she finally had him in her arms.

Despite her weariness, she held him lovingly and carefully, staring at him.

Scott was just gorgeous, Ada noticed that his eyes were still gray, but the hair and skin tone were the same as Leon's, it was almost as if it was the punishment for her for hiding that baby, but she didn't want to think about that when she saw him smile with his eyes fixed on her.

When Scott was brought into the room after delivery they had put on the red pajamas she had bought for him, Ada thought that her little son looked good in that color and she knew she could keep buying things of that color she liked so much.

Ada smiled and very carefully kissed the baby's forehead.

"Welcome, handsome," she murmured, still smiling. "You are just like your father."

"Miss Wong, here are your papers," said the doctor entering the room.

"Thank you," she said after seeing the doctor leave them on the night table.

"Scott is healthy, there were no difficulties and he has no problems, congratulations," he said smiling. "If you will allow me, I will put him in his crib."

Ada only nodded and the doctor took the little infant, left him inside the crib and left, waving goodbye.

Ada settled into bed, took the papers, read them a few times, and then put them back, this time in her bag. She sighed and leaned back on the bed, looking from there to her little boy who was sleeping peacefully.

He fell asleep fast, she thought smiling, she was finally calmer, now all she had to do was leave in the morning. She had decided to have her son in that clinic so as not to attract the attention of the agency, the exclusivity was impressive and for a few more zeros in the final payment, they had falsified the birth papers.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Ada was discharged in the morning, took her things and carried the baby to the taxi, they traveled to the apartment, without being seen by the others, she went up to the floor where her apartment was, but before entering, quickly their neighbor appeared and approached them.

"It is good to know that you are well and what a beautiful boy," she said smiling. "Let me help you."

Before the spy could react, the woman had taken her young son from her arms. Ada, with no other choice, smiled and opened the door, allowing the lady to enter first with Scott, and then closed the door behind her. Both walked to the room that he had prepared for the little boy with the help of the woman. Ada might be a weapons expert, but she never thought about learning anything about mothering and raising a child.

"This is your room Scott," said the lady smiling as she played with the baby's small hand. "Your mom tried very hard to make it look so beautiful."

"Do you want to stay for lunch, Mrs. Ming?" Ada asked the woman, who with a big smile on her face nodded.

Wong just nodded and left the room, her apartment was not large, but it was enough for both of them to live, a spacious kitchen, a large living-dining room and two rooms that shared a bathroom in the middle.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

From that day on, her routine changed completely, sometimes she woke up at dawn due to Scott's cries, she breastfed him and went back to sleep, a few hours later she got up to cook again, after lunch she played with Scott and spoke with Mrs. Ming, who visited them daily, but inside she knew that this routine would not last long.

A few months later Ada received the call from Wesker, she had to accept the mission or she would put Scott's life in danger, despite the fact that no one in the company knew of her pregnancy, it was still dangerous to suddenly change so drastically.

Everyone should continue to think that she was the same old Ada, the professional woman that she had shown herself to be on her missions, to do a clean, fast and stealthy job, only interested in earning money.

For them, she would never be the mother worried about each movement and babble of her son, who made sure of the temperature of her apartment and of feeding him correctly. No, that Ada did not exist for the eyes of the world.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry," said the elderly woman smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Ming, I will pay you."

"It is not necessary, my dear."

"In the bag there is money for food, clothes and toys, if you need something else there are also the keys to the apartment" Ada said quickly, the woman just nodded "Goodbye handsome, I'll be back soon, don't worry" she said kissing him on forehead.

She smiled at Scott, still not convinced to go back to work, but she knew it was necessary and took a deep breath, handing the baby over to Ms Ming before leaving for the mission.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

So the time passed until Scott was one year old, a very small birthday, Ada had only bought a small cake, Mrs. Ming and her husband had attended and they had brought many gifts for the little one.

The routine of the first months was already over.

Now she went on missions leaving her little boy with her neighbor, she returned home with gifts for both of them and days later she went out on a new mission, until the death of Albert Wesker.

After Wesker's death, the company remained in recession for a time, which she took advantage of to spend with the infant, but returned when a new president took over Neo-Umbrella, and was nothing more than Derek C. Simmons, a former facility scientist and a madman obsessed with her.

For her son's second birthday she received a call for one more mission, she quickly refused, but due to Simmons' insistence she had to agree.

The mission was simple, at least she thought so, the place she had to travel to was the Eastern Slav Republic, the objective of her mission was to get a sample of the plagues that Svetlana Belikova had.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Because I have a lot of things to do I am a little behind in the correction and translation of the chapters, I also wanted to say and remind you that I was 16 years old when I wrote the first chapters and really even for me it is strange to read these, but later I improve in my writing. I was sixteen years old and I had no idea how to create a story that made a lot of sense, but it changes over time, especially the last chapters.

✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ AO3 ✦ Wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo

**TWO: DAMNATION**

**ADA**

She entered the building after having left her things at the hotel, walked through the corridors guided by Svetlana's secretary, when she reached the room he opened the door.

"Madam President, your visitor arrived" perhaps this would last less than she thought and that she appreciated.

"Let her in" she quickly walked with the delicacy and sensuality that characterized her so much, dressed in a black skirt suit, matching jacket and a red blouse, her figure would be envied by any woman if they knew she had a two-year-old son. The woman welcomed her and introduced her to the other officers.

"Good morning, Madam President, gentlemen, the BSAA sent me," she thought for a second, but she had to take her old identity to continue her work. "My name is Ada Wong."

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

After explaining what Bio-Organic Weapons were all about and the plan for the new technology they developed for the weapons, Ada headed to her next objective.

Taking advantage of President Svetlana's ignorance, Ada went to find the briefcase she was supposed to steal for her new boss, entered the parking lot, silently walked between the cars in search of the one that the report pointed out, until the blond hair of a man called her attention.

"Leon," she whispered in surprise, it was the greatest of her surprises to find him again.

He was only a few meters from her, meters that shortened after sneaking up on him, Ada thought for a few seconds what she was going to do, but before regretting and cowering, she spoke.

"Are you looking for someone?"

That was what she said before turning on the light, surprising him, the agent quickly turned around and tried to point the gun at her, but she quickly stopped the action and avoided being in the man's sights. He tried to hit her with a kick that she quickly dodged and, in her signature move, did a backflip until she reached the weapon. He quickly shone his gun flashlight on Ada so he could identify her.

"Ada," she only stood up and, still pointing the gun at him, approached.

"It's been a long time, Leon," she said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" The blue-eyed man questioned, still pointing at her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ada replied, taking a few feline and sensual steps towards her left side, while none of them stopped pointing the gun.

"Did you release the Plaga?" The man asked, his gaze following her, turning as she advanced.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm not interested in defective products. I'm just here to lend them a hand." Ada replied without stopping.

" _Them_?"

"Although it seems as if my help wasn't needed." she said, evading Leon's question.

"What are you doing here?" Leon insisted to her green-eyed lover.

"If they attack the capital they'll make my job much easier, that's all," said Ada, walking until she was next to the empty briefcase. "By the way." She paused and stopped walking. "When are we going to follow what we left pending that night?" She asked, referring to the last night they saw each other, that night that was interrupted by the agent's cell phone and that was the last after learning of her pregnancy.

At any time, except now," Leon answered without hesitation and with a serious look that caused a subtle smile to form on her lips.

"You're mad at me, right?" She asked, staring at him and surprised at his rejection. "It suits you," she said before shooting her hook up.

Despite the hopes of what Leon said, fear gripped her for a minute, she thought about telling him about Scott, but then she regained consciousness and refused to tell him.

"I warn you, soon this city will be purged!" Ada shouted warning the man while she went up due to the hook, she had to watch his butt despite the distance, if the moment came she would have to introduce Scott and he should not die so that happened.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Ada returned to the hotel later than she had planned, upon entering the room, she changed her clothes, took the cell phone and quickly called, she was grateful for the time difference, since her call was quickly answered.

"Ada, how are you?" Mrs. Ming asked quickly..

"Well, how are you?" How is Scott? "She asked as she removed the sheets from the bed.

"We're fine, although Scott is already starting to miss you," the woman replied"

"I'll be coming home soon." She sat on the bed and looked at the floor.

She took a deep breath, feeling the weight on her shoulders. She hadn't stopped thinking about Leon since the moment she met him again, and even though her mission had changed with that already empty briefcase, she couldn't seem to fully focus on her goal.

"Ada dear, is something wrong?"

"No, don't worry," she said with a slightly more animated tone. Fake, but convincing enough. "Well, I must sleep, tomorrow I must finish my work. Good morning, Mrs. Ming."

"Good night, Ada," the older woman answered and cut off.

She lay down on the bed and covered herself, she couldn't fall asleep, Leon was in the same city, with the same goal, the plagues, and although the idea of telling him about their son crossed her head, she quickly regretted it, She was a coward, she was an idiot, she was afraid to face the truth.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

"Where did you go last night?" Asked the woman sitting in front of Ada, which caused the spy a bit of surprise, although she hid it well, she kept calm while she sipped from her cup of tea. "You weren't at the hotel."

"I went to see an old friend," she replied, although that last word was bitter in her mouth, he was not just a friend, he was much more, but no one else could know that. Ada put the cup on the table.

"And that old friend ... is he a spy?" The blonde woman asked seriously while taking a sip of tea, suddenly her secretary took his gun and pointed it at Ada. "Who are you working for?" For the Russians? For Americans?

"I'll leave that to your imagination," she replied, avoiding the response she expected.

"Taking into account that you will never leave this country again, I would say that the best thing for you is to have me on your side," said the president seriously, without taking her eyes off her. Ada just shook her head and smirked.

"Very funny," Ada answered before kicking the bottom of the table, lifting it and throwing it against the woman, in a quick movement she approached the secretary and kicked him in the abdomen causing him to drop the weapon.

Ada made her characteristic cartwheel movement and after catching the weapon in the air, she pointed it in the direction of where both people were, but Svetlana came forward taking her hand and the weapon. Ada quickly dodged the blows the woman tried to hit her, counterattacking with a kick and punches that, like her, Svetlana dodged. She again did her cartwheel and caused the president to drop the gun away.

The blows were dodged and countered in the same way, despite the fact that the pregnancy had made her rest more than other times, she kept in shape, since, despite the blows, she still knew how to defend herself.

Ada quickly slammed a vase of water to throw at the president and attacked her after her short distraction, but despite the blow, the blonde woman held her fist without much effort.

Ada was again involved in problems, not only this situation but also having met Leon again after two years and, especially, she could not let anything happen to her, they were waiting for her at home, so she had to get out of that place soon.

After freeing herself from the grip of the blonde woman who was trying to suffocate her, she managed to move away, putting distance between them, after noticing the knife in a frame, she remembered Leon's advice on that type of weapon and did the same cartwheel movement again when the woman released her.

"Then it's true what they said, you were an instructor," she said after seeing the blonde woman's movements.

"Was? I'm still an instructor," she corrected, suddenly a noise of machine guns was heard outside, distracting the woman.

Ada quickly broke the glass that protected the knife inside the frame hanging on the wall and pulled it out. She, with the same speed, attacked her, but, despite the spy's new attempts to attack Svetlana, she stopped her and, in a strange and almost imperceptible attack, cut off her suit, thus exposing part of her bra.

A loud explosion and the phone call distracted them, Ada noticed the secretary quickly respond.

"Yes?" he asked. "The terrorists came through the central door.".

Belikova turned to see the secretary, obviously surprised by his words, and quickly Ada moved trying to get away to escape, but after opening the doors a metal barrier came down preventing her from leaving.

"As I said, we decided to delay your departure" Ada turned to see her "Permanently."

Metal curtains covered the windows, the secretary approached with a rifle in his hands pointing in the direction Ada was standing. Great, now she looked cornered, totally trapped in a dead-end room, she looked around, but there was no alternative.

"That is impressive," said Ada as she felt the room go down like an elevator.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

After a while she began to wake up, she felt somewhat numb, especially her arms because she had already been tied for a long time in the same way, she tried to move, but it was useless, she looked at the tie and realized a slip of his captors.

"Rookies, they didn't even register me." After this, she raised her feet, in the same way as a gymnast, until she reached with her hand one of the heels, which she removed, taking out a knife with which she cut the ties. easily.

Quickly she left the room looking for her objective, she ran through the corridors until she found the bunker that was in the blueprints for the presidential palace that were given to her. Quickly and agilely she jumped on the containers and ran to the "hive", but when sbut when she got there she found Leon again. Without moving, she cocked her head to see him.

"So you missed me?" Asked the agent.

"Yes, in your dreams," she lied while smiling, inside she missed her, but she had to finish the mission to return to her son, with their son. "Do you see the same as me?"

"A beehive." The agent took a few steps to the center of the structure, Ada walked to one of the containers and looked inside.

"Have you seen the inside of one of these?" Ada asked when she saw Agent Kennedy's ignorance, she stepped aside so that the blonde could see, even so, she felt the blue-eyed gaze on her exposed chest due to the cut in the suit, a quick movement that tried to be concealed, almost as if he had not looked, but Ada was always attentive.

Leon then looked inside the container where the plague floated in a blue liquid.

"It's the plague, what a surprise," said the agent, Ada quickly walked away, approaching the central computer and began to enter the codes.

"In the past they started growing workers, but this," she paused in her explanation, "this is the first time that dominant members of the species have been bred."

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, she just smiled without looking at him.

"Working, don't worry," she replied as she continued.

"I care."

"Enough" the voice of the president was heard again and a large number of guards were present in the room, surrounding the couple, some guards moved to the side making way for the woman in the emerald green suit. "So that's why you cam, Well? Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you very much," she said raising her arms in a 'surrender' manner.

"Who is he?" Asked the blonde woman looking at the man with hair similar to hers, but in a darker tone.

"I don't know," replied the secretary.

"He's an American agent," Ada answered and received a quick glance from Leon..

"Well, since we got out of it," Leon said.

An American?" The president stared at Leon producing a more than murderous instinct in Ada.

"You better be careful, that old woman bites harder than she barks," she warned her lover, before he could even ask, she turned around and pressed the button turning off all the lights and quickly fired her hook, it caught on one of the rafters and lifted her up.

"You better be careful, that old woman bites harder than she barks," she warned her lover, before he could even ask, she turned around and pressed the button turning off all the lights and quickly fired her hook, it caught on one of the rafters and lifted her up.

Leon trying to shoot his opponents, but especially the BOW, which seemed invincible, the elevator closed quickly and Ada saw how the agent was cornered because his only exit was now blocked. She quickly took out the laptop she was carrying in her bag, connected it to the central computer and quickly activated the access codes, thus resetting the system and causing the elevator to open its door again, seeing that this was already working, she disconnected the laptop and quickly walked away.

"You owe me," she said and got up taking all the things and running again towards her next goal: the exit.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

After escaping, she arrived at the hotel where she still kept some of her things. Se packed everything quickly, went into the shower, bathed, healed her wound and changed herclothes, now wearing a similar suit, but this time a red wine dye and a black blouse.

She took her things and quickly went to the private plane waiting for her at the airport, got on the plane leaving her things in the seat next to her and sat. She looked out through the window and could see the arrival of American and Russian troops, quickly turned on her cell phone and sent a message to Leon, 'I am Ada', as simple as that, he quickly called her.

"You're alive, that's all I wanted to know" she said quickly before cutting off Leon who hadn't managed to speak, she only managed to hear her name being pronounced by him, as usual.

At that moment Ada felt better knowing he was okay, so she relaxed and closed her eyes to sleep which she was already doing when the plane took off.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

After arriving in China Ada went straight to her home, entered the building and quickly went up to the floor where her apartment was located.

Since Scott was born, he had not been away from him for more than a couple of hours to do paperwork or attend last minute matters, but the mission had taken him at least a week and he needed to see his son, hold him in his arms again.

Due to this, without hesitation she knocked on the door of her neighbor's apartment, anxiously waiting for the woman to open it, but she smiled when she saw her son in the older woman's arms.

"Look who's here," Sakura Ming said, making the little boy turn around. "It's mom," the brown-haired woman continued.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Ming for taking care of Scott," Ada thanked her.

"Don't thank me dear, you know I love taking care of this little one," she replied smiling as she handed him the child, Ada gently took him into her arms. "I also feel accompanied, since Kento has been with a lot of work.

"Well, Mom won't have a job for a few days, let's go home," Ada said to her little son while playing with her little hand.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ming, thank you very much," she said, taking the handle of the suitcase while carrying her son.

Once in her apartment, she left her son in the walker, who quickly began to play with the toys that were on it, walked to her room, without losing sight of her little one and left the suitcases inside, returned to the living room. Ada walked over to her son, squatted in front of him, and smiled.

"Did you miss me Scott?" She asked, the baby just smirking as if he understood what she was asking.

Ada observed how the hair of her offspring began to gain the same shade of blonde that Leon now had, his eyes were a similar color to hers, except that they were a lighter shade due to the combination of her eyes and Leon's.

Scott had the same skin tone as Leon and definitely the Old Rookie's smile. In Ada's eyes, he was perfect, she smiled wistfully as she remembered that once again she hadn't had the courage to tell Leon about Scott, and this time it was worse as she had met the agent face to face.

"forgive me" she whispered.

Ada pulled her son out of the walker, walked to the couch, and sat with him in her arms.

"I'm a coward." She sighed again. "You deserve a father." She stroked the rosy cheeks of the offspring. "Leon deserves you."

Ada had received the best training to be a spy, had perfected every aspect necessary for her job and was considered one of the best professionals in the field in which she worked, but none of that had prepared her for motherhood.

However, she did not hesitate to have Scott when she found out about her pregnancy and when she saw her son for the first time, when she felt his weight on her arms, she simply felt again that strange sensation that she had only experienced when she met Leon for the first time.

There was humanity and hope in her son.

When she had arrived in Raccoon City it had only been with her mission in mind, even if she initially used Leon to achieve her goal, she could not deny that she changed her mind about getting rid of him or letting him die when she saw how he wanted to do what was 'right'.

For her it was just one more mission, one for which she was willing to do whatever it took, to sacrifice everything she needed to accomplish her goal, but he showed her compassion for the rest of the people, she couldn't even forget his words when they saw that father return to the place where he was hiding with his daughter, infected, and with no other option but to accept that horrendous fate for her.

However, he was determined to help people, do the right thing and that is why he had become a policeman, from the beginning he was correct and altruistic, even when he did not know her and that had to admit that it had made him regain his trust in humanity, all thanks to him.

Ada lamented that Annette told Leon the truth, he had completed her mission and she had decided to get him out of there alive too, she had not even been able to shoot him when he confronted her with the truth.

Ada was sorry that Annette told Leon the truth, he had completed his mission and she had decided to get him out of there alive too, she had not even been able to shoot him when he confronted her with the truth.

He had been right and she couldn't shoot him, nor was he a simple pawn in all that, not anymore.

She still remembered the expression on Leon's face, how that small smile that had formed for a brief moment on his lips disappeared and the anguish of not being able to help her once more. He was so young and so full of life, she had changed her opinion of him quickly with his attitude, confidence and hope, and seeing the pain on his face was something that always haunted her.

Ada didn't remember anything else since she had told him to take care of himself, the fall seemed eternal and a brief moment at a time, the next thing she knew was to find herself in an Umbrella laboratory and her memories of how she had gotten there they were confusing.

And when Ada saw Leon again after many years, she simply saw a shadow of what he used to be, she knew that inside Leon that rookie that she had known years ago was still alive, but time and circumstances had locked him in into an older, serious, jaded and disappointed Leon.

Life had been hard with him and she thought that Leon did not deserve that, he had been good and fair, he deserved better and although she had returned to him many times since that reunion in Spain, she simply had not been able to give him something better.

Give him what he deserved and that more than once he had mentioned that he wanted.

She had broken his heart over and over again every time she left without warning, she knew it, but it was her only way to keep him safe, he was not the problem - not at all - but her enemies were.

However, she had not wanted to give him false hope, she could not promise to simply retire and settle down when her bosses continued to search for her and had enemies in some places. Ada couldn't drag him to more misery.

He wanted a normal life, simple and quiet, a family and security, to her at his side and although she pretended not to listen to him while he spoke when they were together, Ada knew that he wanted a future, something else for which to continue, something other than the duty of an agent and the promise to defeat the 'bad guys'.

He wanted that opportunity.

And Ada held that in her arms, babbling a 'Ma-ma' to get her attention and Ada smiled at the little one, hugging him in a protective manner as he moved in an animated way, clearly happy for her return.

Unaware that she had seen his father again and was now beginning to question her plans as to how she would deal with questions about Leon when Scott was old enough to begin questioning the absence of the man who was to be his father.

She was trying to think about what would become of both their lives in the coldest and most logical way, about the risks she avoided, but she just wasn't the woman she had been before Raccoon City, Scott was a sign of that. She could not avoid the conflict inside her, the same one that arose and that led her to protect Leon again and again, despite her missions, although this time she was not sure if it was the right thing for her two favorite blondes.

Ada kept caressing the baby's face gently and tenderly until he fell asleep. She slowly and carefully got up, she took the child to the crib in his room, bowing to kiss her son's forehead and removing locks of blond hair, smiling at the resemblance, she had never met a child who looked so much like his father..

"Good night, handsome" she whispered.

Ada left the room leaving the night light on, didn't lock the door, never did since Scott was born, so she could hear him better during the night. She walked to her room and pulled the suitcase back into the dining room and her notebook from the bag, both resting on the table, waiting for the video call to connect as she regained her composure, despite the thoughts still running through her mind.

"Simmons" said the spy as soon as the chat made connection with the scientist.

'Hello Ada, I see you've already returned to your home' was what the man wrote.

"It was not difficult" she replied. "everything went as planned, the facilities were destroyed and I saved the cultivated plague" reported while the man looked at her quietly from the other side of the screen. Ada moved the container she had kept hidden so the man could see it through her camera. "But I still don't decide if I should send it to you or not."

'Send it to me, in return, I will remove your arrest warrant so you can continue with your plans,' he wrote in response.

"Really? , thank you, you're very kind, although I liked the idea of adding to my profile an international arrest warrant" the woman lied, that's right, she was lying since that was the idea, to be able to remove the arrest warrant, so she could be sure that Scott would be safe, even though no one knew of his existence.

She smiled and pressed the off button, after turning off the laptop took the sample of the plague and put it back in the suitcase.

Ada got up and walked with the suitcase to her room where she hid it, slowly stepped out after taking off her shoes and looked inside Scott's room, who slept peacefully oblivious to what was happening in their lives.

After making sure that her son was still sleeping, she walked to the kitchen and took some things out and cooked quickly, after having dinner and arranging some things, she went to her room to rest.

Her life was returning to the normality she had known since the birth of her son.

That's all she wanted.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

So a few months passed until Scott's third birthday, a week after this, Ada saw the danger Scott was in, the same danger that had forced her to leave Leon.

Her enemies.

Ada stared intently at Scott who played with the plush bear in an almost hyperactive manner while giving a smile to his mother who was sitting in front of him. However, the sound of the cell phone caught the spy's attention and she got up, walked to the living room without taking her eyes off her son and quickly answered after recognizing the number.

"What do you want Simmons?" asked him without interest and seriously.

"You must go on a mission, you will leave in an hour" he responded quickly.

Ada turned to see Scott who was now with the small police car, and the idea of the danger the little one was in passed through her mind again.

After the mission in the eastern Slavic republic, Ada had been called again and again for more work, but her last mission, despite having successfully completed it, she had ended up interned two days in the hospital, even with her great experience, She had not been able to control her target, ending up injured, and in that hospital room, while checking the wound, she realized the risk of dying, the risk of leaving Scott alone.

"I will not go" she said coldly walking towards the room.

"What!?" asked, or rather shouted through the phone the scientist.

"You heard me, I won't go" she replied, looking down the hall at her son.

"You must go" he said angrily. "Why do you refuse?"

"I have my reasons" she said, closing her eyes, a sigh escaping from her lips. "Only that. I quit. Now, Simmons, I must go, goodbye" she said before suddenly cutting and entering the room again.

"Māma" said the blond-haired child.

"Let's keep playing, handsome"she said smiling as she sat next to her little son.

Maybe that day she left the company, but not so the problems...

A call, an accusation, a new plague, a new bio-terrorist attack, a guilty one... Ada Wong?

**✦✦THANKS FOR READING!✦✦**

✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ AO3 ✦ Wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo


	3. Resident Evil 6

**This is a LEON X ADA story, if you don't like this ship just go away and let people enjoy without problems.**

**If you don't like this SHIP there's no reason for you to be here, I even tag Leon and Ada as a Pairing.**

**I am not interested in fights, I do not 'click' on fics of 'ships that I do not like and even less treat their authors in a bad way, so I expect the same respect.**

***/***

**Author's note:**

This fic has already been published in Spanish. english isn't my first language, so if there are errors I will accept your corrections.

This fic is complete just like the second part, but I will edit the chapters while I continue working on the spinoff, 'Resident Evil: Legacy'

you can follow me on:

✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ AO3 ✦ Wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo

**THREE: RESIDENT EVIL 6**

Ada shifted on her bed when she felt the extra weight, but she didn't open her eyes, she just enjoyed feeling Scott by her side as he snuggled next to her, feeling the small hand gently caress her cheek.

" _Māma_ " she heard him whisper, but she was really tired, she wanted to sleep a little more and she didn't understand how that boy had so much energy at that time of the morning. "Mommy."

"We have to sleep a while longer," she murmured in response, hugging the little boy, without opening her eyes, but then her son moved trying to prevent her from laying him down.

"No, Māma" she would not allow him to throw a tantrum at that hour, but she let him move when she realized that he would sit down. "Games, park" Ada was relieved that Scott had gotten out of his bed without falling and even more so that he could climb into hers without problems, but she missed when he was much smaller and didn't feel like going back and forth. "Māma, wake up."

"Scott, it's too early," she replied, opening her eyes slightly to see her little son sitting next to her, his serious gaze was focused on her, but she only smiled, running her hand through Scott's hair to fix it.

"Māma, you promised."

"I know very well that I promised to go to the park, but you must still have breakfast and change your clothes yet." she stroked Scott's cheek in the same way he had done moments before and smiled. "If you're patient, I'll even buy you ice cream."

She saw the boy's eyes light up at the idea and had to hold his shirt when he jumped slightly on the bed excitedly. He used to be a quiet kid and even a little shy, but seeing the happiness that he radiated from something as small as going for ice cream was mesmerizing and she just loved it.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Ada smiled at her little son who had looked away from the drawing he was making to smile at her for no reason, although it was not something that bothered the spy, she loved to see him happy, especially because it made her forget the complicated matters of life.

One of those things was the report she was writing.

It wasn't something she used to do, but the agency asked her to do it, now that she had no direct orders and it was the least she could do after they accepted her application to prevent someone who worked for Simmons from contacting her, a small benefit for years of work. The only good thing was that Scott still couldn't read well, he recognized the words, but she knew it was still difficult when he was still confusing two languages.

However, Scott was smart and determined.

Although she didn't blame him considering the effort she made to make sure he learned as much as he could and Mrs. Ming's classes had yielded great results, but his curiosity was bigger and they had given him the tools to ask about everything that caught his attention and for that reason she had seated the little boy next to her at the table, but had the computer slightly moved so that he did not see the screen and ask for the words she was writing.

"Do I have a _bàba_?"Those simple words had made her put aside what she was doing, that was not what she expected him to ask, usually his uriosity was about things around him or words he had just heard, but the little boy just kept surprising her.

"Yes," she replied, and the moment the eyes that the little boy had inherited from her fell on her person, she thought carefully about every word she would say. "Why do you ask?"

"Liang calls Mr. Kento bàba" she smiled slightly, proud of the little boy's ability to speak fluently.

"Did Mrs. Ming tell you what a bàba is?" Scott nodded in response and she mimicked the gesture.

"Where's my bàba?" Ada took a deep breath, turning to face each other as the boy moved over the chair.

"Your bàba lives somewhere else" She noticed the confusion in Scott's gaze and quickly rushed to continue: "He has work to do there."

"What?" Ada knew her son wouldn't stop asking questions until he was satisfied with what she answered.

"He's an ... agent, he helps people." Scott frowned once more, another question popping into his head and she noticed it immediately. "Do you remember what I taught you about cops, firefighters, and medics?" Scott nodded attentively. She knew he understood the differences, she had made sure they were clear, despite his just four years of age, she wanted to be sure he would know what to do in case of an emergency. "An agent is like a policeman, he helps people who need it."

"He's good." She smiled delighted at the quick deduction.

"That's right, he is."

"Is he coming home?" She controlled her expression the same way she did when she worked, unable to fool her son, but she didn't want to show him that she wasn't sure either.

"I hope so" every time Scott was confused it was simply seeing an exact copy of Leon and sometimes s he wondered if that was her punishment for hiding the existence of the little one. Seeing Leon in every expression, making her remember her decision and question if she was right. "He's working, he has to travel, like me" the little boy nodded again, attentive to her. "Although ... I'll try to get him to come."

"Will he live here?"

"We'll have to see that, he works far away, do you understand?"

"I want to see him."

"You will, I'll try to make you do it soon, I hope" she caressed her little boy's cheek and smiled at him, adjusting the blond hair that was beginning to have the length that she had seen Leon in Spain. "It's difficult for now, but you will know him."

"Will he love me like you, māma?" She smiled at his question, unable to avoid approaching him and drawing him to her in a hug.

"I'm sure he will, handsome, nobody could hate you, least of all him." Ada kissed her son's blond hair and snuggled him into her arms, she still couldn't believe how much he had grown in four years and she didn't want to think about what was left for him to grow up yet.

Would he be as tall as Leon? Would his hair get darker? Those were just a couple of things she wondered sometimes, but it was a mystery she wanted to witness when it was revealed.

"Your dad is a good man, he helps people and he helped me many times, so I know he will love you as much as I do."

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Ada closed the kitchen cabinet after taking out the package of cookies, she was attentive to Scott's movements who murmured a song while he was in the living room, drawing in one of his notebooks and moving his head from side to side, from where she stood she could see him and he seemed too focused on his drawings for her to bother to look away for a moment to open the package and empty it into a well.

She looked at him once more when he crossed the kitchen to get the glass of milk, but the little boy had only raised his gaze to fix his eyes on the television, supporting his weight on his arms that he rested on the surface of the coffee coffee table on which he was drawing.

She poured herself a cup of tea and left everything on the tray she took to go to where her little son was standing, but had to hold it tight when she noticed what had caught Scott's attention. She never thought it would bother her to see a virus outbreak on television, but she was sure she did not like the idea of her son having nightmares because of the images they were showing, even though the news seemed to no longer have the censorship they had before, at least there was nothing explicit and horrendous that could traumatized him.

"Māma, what is it?" Asked the little boy, turning his head to see her while pointing a finger at the television.

"These are people who are ... sick," she replied, thinking about the words she would use, she set the tray on the coffee table, bringing her eyes back to the screen.

"Are they okay?" Scott asked. Ada pouted her mouth, hearing about how Edonia had been attacked and nearby countries were on alert.

She knew that China was careful about outbreaks, but the only reason she lived there was because of her contacts to get out of there if something bad happened and the fact that for a good sum of money she could ensure that their identities were kept hidden, so it was impossible to track her there and she was already thinking about calling one of her contacts to have everything prepared in case that virus outbreak spread.

"Not everyone" she bit her tongue when she noticed the concern in Scott's gaze, regretting her words, but she quickly took a seat and patted the place next to her, which her son quickly understood and took sit next to her, staring at the exact moment when shaky, long-distance recordings showed a BSAA team facing the zombies. "But, there are people who help those who need it. People like them."

Ada pointed to the television and the little boy just looked like it was the only thing that existed in that world. He seemed too fascinated for him to understand what all that was really about and how something very similar had made her path and Leon's cross, although she did not think it was a story that she would tell her son, not at least until he was old enough to understand everything.

"Is my bàba okay?" She stood still for a moment, surprised by her son's question and although she had been thinking about her answers for months, she simply couldn't help but be speechless for a moment.

"Yeah, he must be, he doesn't live there." Scott nodded, a silent response without taking his gaze from the television.

Two months ago he had asked about Leon for the first time, even though he was only four years old and there were things he just didn't know how to ask, when it came to the Agent Kennedy, he just seemed to be older and had no problem speaking fluently.

Does my bàba look like me? Does he like sweets? He is tall? He is strong? Is he old or young? He has a dog? Does he like cars? Does he like stories?

"Where does he live?" She didn't think teaching him geography would be appropriate for his age, but would find a way to explain later, with pictures if necessary.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Ada cursed Simmons once, twice, and three times as she made her way through the woods on her way to the Cathedral. Everything indicated that she should find a laboratory there and she had not hesitated to leave Scott with the Ming couple for a few more days when she heard what Simmons had in store.

Six months had passed since what had happened in Edonia, but anyway she had kept her contact to leave the city prepared and did not hesitate to call him to get Scott and the Ming couple out of that place, safe until she make sure to clear her name and, above all, she could guarantee the safety of her son, who knew was in danger from the moment she received the call during her mission.

Mrs. Ming did not question anything when she told her that they should get out of there, an unexpected call that she did not hesitate to make when she was on dry land, the older woman thought that Ada worked in a security agency or something very similar, at least that It was the lie that she had told, one of many lies and security measures that she had taken to protect her son, she always left everything ready in case she needed to get out of there and she had the rest of the important things assured to worry about material losses.

That is why she calmly continued her personal mission, while keeping in mind the strange fact that obviously everything seemed suspicious, from the fact that Simmons knew the place she was going to enter during a mission that had nothing to do with him, that the submarine already had her fingerprints registered and the details of a mission that she never received, but that coincided with the date of the Edonia attacks.

There was something strange about all that, but what worried her most at the time was that the first attack had already occurred, she had heard about the outbreak in Tall Oaks and that had started her countdown to stop everything as soon as possible before it was too late.

She was not the leader of Neo-Umbrella and she did not intend to allow people to think that. Simmons was an idiot if he tried to mess with her, because she wasn't going to be anyone's scapegoat.

She fired her Hookshot and when it was secured in the tower, she pressed the hook to be lifted, despite the rain she remained standing on a beam from the taller tower. Ada had been right about the area where the Cathedral was located, she could see it from her position, but she had to find a way to enter the laboratory.

She only took a few steps forward before a noise caught her attention and she was surprised to see the D.S.O. agent in that place, he was accompanied by a woman with dark hair that she did not know, and both had kicked a gate to enter with their weapons ready to shoot, clearly he should know what was hiding in that place and she was not surprised that he was involved in another bio-terrorist attack.

"Leon! So... you've been caught up in this too." she said as she watched him enter the cemetery. "Hope you have the stotmach for it."

Although inside she knew he would, she couldn't help wishing that Simmons didn't know about him, if she had stayed away from him it was because of herenemies and she knew very well about Simmons' unhealthy obsession with her.

Although inside she knew he would do it, she couldn't help but wish that Simmons didn't know about him, if she had stayed away from him it was because of his enemies and she knew very well of Simmons's unhealthy obsession with her.

Overcoming obstacles was not difficult for her, nor was understanding that she needed to complete Simmons's family crest, she did everything quickly and without stopping, but she did stop her walk when she heard a woman speak and from the platform on which she was standing she saw to Leon.

The woman called a Deborah, but Ada only saw a person whose body was wrapping itself in a kind of chrysalis and she already knew very well what came out of those things, so without hesitation she prepared her crossbow when it started to burn and Leon pushed the woman away.

Calm and professional as always she prepared to shoot, aiming as she waited for it to come out to put an end to it, but the moment she saw that thing reach out to the woman she fired.

Her arrow went past both of them, but Leon didn't move and they only reacted when it hit that thing right in her forehead and knocked it back against the ground. Ada stepped off the platform, stealthy as always, and approached them both, the crossbow still in her hands and calm when Leon pointed his gun at her.

"Ada" Leon quickly recognized her, lowering his weapon, and she couldn't help but respond to his surprised expression.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she joked, glancing quickly at his face, noting the small changes that had arisen in the almost two years of not seeing him face to face, but mostly his confused expression.

She knew from other spies that he was fine, every so often she checked how he was and once she had seen him in the distance during one of her missions, but this time their paths crossed again and she knew deep down that no matter how much time passed, they were destined to meet again and again.

The image of Scott asking about Leon passed through her mind, feeling a weight on her shoulders when she thought of the secret she kept, but all that left her mind when she noticed the woman pointing her gun at her.

Anger, that was the only thing she saw in her gaze, but Ada didn't even bother to point her crossbow at her, she looked at her defiantly, even if Leon looked at the brown-haired woman and then at her for a moment, with an expression of doubt, but Ada wasn't intimidated.

She had two options, the woman would shoot, although she didn't really think she was capable, and she would either respond to the attack or Leon would get in the way, as he always did to avoid conflict. Ada knew the latter was more likely and was not surprised when the agent raised his hand and rested it on the woman's gun, motioning for her to lower it.

Ada knew that Leon would not allow that woman to harm her.

She saw the woman finally break down, she obviously couldn't control her emotions and cried, regretting something she didn't know and didn't care about.

Ada Wong had a rule of not showing her emotions at work.

It was unprofessional and a sign of weakness, poor control.

"Ada, what the hell is going on here?" Leon asked, his voice serious and a look full of questions, the same expression Scott did.

"It's complicated" she didn't have time to explain him too much and she preferred to keep him out of the whole thing, even if he didn't seem convinced by her answer.

The catacombs shook around her and Ada remained calm, despite the impending collapse. she saw Leon help the woman up from her knees, though the agent was more attentive to the movement around him.

"but this isn't the time or the place" Ada added. They weren't a bad team, but she had matters she preferred he didn't know about, although that didn't mean she wouldn't try to help him get out of there alive.

She saw the woman approach what she called 'Deborah', Ada really wouldn't have done it considering the mutation status, but she didn't say anything to her even when she heard her apologize while hugging her, although she regretted the moment that thing mutated."these walkways won't hold. We need to get to the lower levels."

Even if the woman asked them not to shoot Deborah, she did it because of the danger it meant, but wounded and uncontrolled, the mutation hit a column that hit the ground, which quickly collapsed.

They did not fall much before the constructions that were one level below, being on a platform with Leon in what looked like corridors of rotten wood and which spiraled down to a point that she did not knew, but knew was safer.

She did not hesitate to guide Leon down the corridor, going down as low as they could and confirmed that they made a good team when without needing to say anything, he prepared to help her jump up to a rope in the center, with her weight she balanced enough to get it to get to a safe distance for Leon to jump and hold, both of them jumping in a coordinated fashion to the other side of the platforms.

"Here" Ada said throwing the ring for Leon to catch it, she had things to do and she supposed it would help Leon to continue on his way later.

"A ring?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. It'll make sense later"

"Ok" Ada smiled slightly, unnoticed by Leon before continuing to guide him escape through the platforms.

The unknown woman helped them by activating a lever that cleared the way for a mine cart, glancing at Leon to make sure he got the idea again before preparing to jump once more, this time to another rope in the center of the place.

However, when she had managed to get the rope to swing once more while she was attentive to Leon, the mutation leapt against them, hitting them both and causing her to fall onto a platform lower than planned, quickly getting up to look for 'Deborah' and calming down when she heard Leon speak, obviously fine despite the fall.

"Watch out, you two! She's strong!"Leon warned the moment Ada saw her on a beam on the other side of where she was.

"Watch out for yourself" she replied. Ada always had quick answers and even a little arrogant, but she knew that Leon had a tendency to put himself in danger for others and it didn't hurt to say that.

She shot the 'Deborah' mutation until all three fell once more when the ground gave way, again. Although this time she was next to the unknown woman and could not help but make sure that Leon was okay on the other side when they fell on other platforms.

They had no problem getting on a mine cart that would obviously take them down, but she did not hesitate to shoot the zombies that blocked the way of Leon who had to go down the corridor to reach them. Even if he asked for a 'little help', it wasn't that she was surprised. Leon always seemed to be in trouble, but as always surviving one way or another, and she was there to help him once again.

Getting to the bottom was slow compared to the moment when Leon released the brake of the car and the three inside the car had to avoid obstacles while going down the rails and still paying attention to 'Deborah' who kept trying to attack them.

She even questioned that the woman continued to worry about who had already mutated to that extreme and was trying to kill them, but the conversation ended when the car fell into the void when the rails finished. Ada quickly reacted to hold onto the edge of a platform when she hit it and rolled once without being able to stop.

Leon had fallen next to her, but better, and did not hesitate to go to help her. She felt the strong grip of the agent when he held her hand and the force he applied to help her up, his other hand secured the grip on her forearm and when she was on the platform she felt his hand behind her back for a moment.

However, they quickly drew their weapons that they had secured moments before the fall and shot Deborah trying to help the woman that Leon called Helena, but the injured Deborah lost her balance and they both approached in coordination, their weapons ready to shoot but they stopped when they heard her say something they both distinguished before she released before she let go of her hand, dropping _Deborah_ into the void.

Helena said goodbye, a bitter goodbye witnessed by the couple on a platform not too far away, causing the two to look at each other. It was a brief moment in which their gazes were focused on each other, but they did not need words to say what they felt and that scene brought too many memories for both of them.

Raccoon City simply did not abandon the memories of both survivors, it was something they had rarely mentioned when they were together, since it had not been the best experience for both of them going through that hell, but that first meeting had been what had started everything and seemed to be part of fate, although she didn't used to believe in such things.

When they got off the platform Helena told them about Simmon's threat, how she had helped the man break the security of the President of the United States, which did not surprise her when she realized that Simmons would be exposed if that man spoke about what happened in Raccoon City, Ada knew that Simmons was capable of a lot in order to protect his Family.

"Why the hell would he do all this?"

"It's a long story," was the only thing she could answer.

Clearly Leon had not been informed about her false responsibility for everything that was happening and she really did not want him to be in the middle of that chaos, so she discarded the idea of explaining that to him when she could solve it alone. As for her former boss, she knew there were rumors about his involvement in what they called the 'Sterilization Operation' that had resulted in the destruction of Raccoon City, and she didn't need proof to know that this madman was capable of that.

Ada was saved by the bell, or rather the call that came into the cube-shaped communicator she kept. However, she would not leave without one last warning, walking towards Leon as she spoke.

"We're up against the people who really run this country" The communicator did not stop ringing, but she did not take her gaze from Leon when he fixed his blue eyes on her, following every step as she got closer and closer to him, but the agent did not move when she walked after him, surrounding him, and he only turned to see her when she was on the other side. "in a very dangerous game, and if you don't play your hand right...".

She didn't complete her sentence, she just pulled out her Hookshot and fired. Leon didn't stop her, maybe he couldn't do it like many other times, when she was on the platform, she answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you?"She asked sarcastically and annoyed at all that trouble. Clearly Leon had his own mission to stop Simmons, but now she really needed to do it before he did. Not only did she want to prevent him from thinking that she was behind all this, but she would prevent the two men from meeting.

"I think I'll pass, but there's something I'd like to show you"

"More games?" She no longer had the patience for that, although she had never really liked having to deal with other people's unhinged ideas. However, she stopped to listen seriously, thinking about every piece of information she had collected so far.

"Not quite, just something I think you would benefit from knowing" She couldn't just leave any loose ends and would have to know what he meant, so she listened to his next instruction. "Proceed to the research lab".

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

It took her a while to get to the laboratory, the place seemed like a maze and zombies simply abounded in the corridors, but without problems she found the place, noticing the capsules with chrysalis inside, although they did not seem to represent a danger due to their states.

The various monitors were on and one of them, in the center of the wall, produced only static. Lowering her weapon Ada approached, noticing that there was a VHS in a player, obviously someone had watched and had not bothered to remove it, although that stopped being important when she noticed the words written on the object that she removed from the machine.

_'Happy Birthday Ada Wong'_

_A damn joke_ , it was the only thing that came to her mind when she saw that, but without hesitation she put it back in its place and played the recording.

Seeing a reference to an experiment with C-Virus appeared on the screen and with the name of 'Project Ada' in order to create a new form of life from a chrysalis was sick. She couldn't see the date, but due to the state of the VHS it must have been a long time ago.

12,235 attempts and it was obvious that only that had been the most successful, the 'complete metamorphosis' was a sign that her clone, or whatever that thing was, must be alive.

The chrysalis that was in the middle of the shot looked like the rest of the ones she had seen in the last hours, but seeing how someone had mutated and that it was similar to her simply made her angry and understand something she had noticed when she met Leon.

"Hmph. Look just like me. No wonder Leon is confused" she said when she saw her clone lying on the ground, alive and looking exactly like her. Leon had to have been the one who watched the video before her, after all they came in opposite directions and he should have gone through that place before.

When she saw the hand appear on the screen, she quickly reached for the button to stop the video upon recognizing the ring. The communicator rang, but Ada quickly realized that there was no point in him wanting to show her something like that, since it was not his modus operandi.

That experiment would obviously have given her a reason to kill him, he knew that she went to all the necessary extremes when it came to her own safety and that mutation was against her interests, which she obviously would not forgive, but it didn't make sense that he wanted her to go against him, did it?

"Enjoy the show?" The _man_ seemed to enjoy all this, a revenge too elaborate for her not to notice the details.

"Yes. It was quite... revealing" she replied, a sarcastic tone of voice, but obviously something in all that didn't fit.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it you on this tape 'Ada'? You're the one behind Neo-Umbrella"

"I... don't know what you're talking about" She noticed the doubt in his words and knew she was right.

"Simmons would never be foolish enough to show his cards. He and his Family want one thing. To stabilize and sustain the system they've created, But you..." she replied, clarifying what her clone obviously hadn't taken into account that she would know. Simmons and his group did everything possible to maintain control over the United States government, a world power that made it easy to control the world, a bio-terrorist attack that spread and just at the time of a dead president, it would only generate chaos and that would jeopardize the control of the Family, something the man obviously would not allow to happen. "You want to destroy it"

"And the world will blame you".

Her clone cut the call as soon as she said the last word and Ada understood that this was only the beginning, that it was not over yet and she did not intend to lose against anyone.

She took out one of her timer bombs, the game had just started and she would not miss the advantage of knowing who was behind all this. She activated the bomb and pulled out the communicator to dial a number.

"If she wants a game, she'll get one with the real Ada Wong"

"Who is this?"

"An old friend, Simmons. Ada Wong."

"Ada!?" Every time he called her, she encoded her communicators so that he couldn't find her again, the only way they could get in touch was when the agency made the calls and she rarely answered, so she understood the fact that he was surprised with her call.

"Let's ditch the pleasantries and get right to it" Ada had no time to waste and started walking towards the exit as she spoke, annoyed by the experiment and that she was now in trouble for his decisions. "That little doppelgänger you brewed up just told me she has her heart set on destroying the world."

"What—!?"

Ada cut the call before he could continue talking, at least with him in the game she would buy time if he went after her clone, so she could stop them both if the opportunity arose and if she fell, she would not do it alone.

"Looks like the race is on. Let's see who comes in first"

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Her plan now was simple, if Simmons didn't find her clone first, she would, either way she would find a way to stop her. She knew he would not allow his precious control over the world to slip out of his grasp and he had the resources to go after the woman, thus saving her time.

Ada was working for Simmons when the Raccoon City incident happened, but the following year she had resigned and the agency that got her missions had agreed to pretend she didn't exist, when he took control of old companies and found her again.

More than ten years had passed and Ada only carried out some of his missions, but her requirement was not to have contact with him, the only way was indirect and only when she needed to get rid of some organizations that were looking for her.

She had not liked his attempts to get close to her and what had happened in Raccoon City had simply changed her, and the proof that this man was crazy was the videotape she had watched just knowing how far he had gone was detestable and she was going to get rid of him too if it was necessary.

The mission that was in the video in the submarine had not been for her, but for her doppelgänger and she did not really want to know how long that woman had been alive and the things she had done without worrying about being blamed.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

After a couple of calls, she had gotten a seat on a plane that went to Tatchi to evacuate people, paying to keep the secret that she was on her way and making a call to Mrs. Ming she was able to move safely through the city when she was sure her son was safe, they were in a safe place and would be taken to her old apartment in New York.

She had managed to get a ticket for Liang, the couple's son, as a way of thanking them for taking care of Scott and she had arranged for someone to meet them in the United States, the entire escape plan had worked perfectly and now she just advanced through the city without problems looking for her objective.

While she was dealing with the mutation with the chainsaw, she listened to the B.S.A.A. communications that she had interfered. Apparently her clone was heading towards the canal and two teams were after her. She had no time to play games and making the subway train hit the mutation she fired her Hookshot, letting the speed of the vehicle and the retractable mechanism of the weapon pull her to hit a window and enter the moving subway.

The subway allowed her to move faster and more smoothly, still partly surprised by the level of destruction in the place. Climbing to the roof of the train, she advanced a couple of steps before noticing the plane that was falling, passing over her and losing itself behind a few buildings a few meters away, something curious, but that did not stop her to fire her hookshot once more, this time in a building and then move forward, closer and closer to the place where they had sighted her doppelgänger whom she wanted to meet to end all that.

Although something told her that maybe it was a little late if they were chasing the clone.

On a rooftop she advanced with her rifle ready to shoot if necessary, although what caught her attention were two people in the part near the river. Through the scope of the weapon she could recognize Sherry Birkin, the young blonde woman who was on the mission that had been given to her clone, but who she obviously knew was the daughter of William and Annette Birkin, she had heard about her. a couple of times when Leon had mentioned her, when he was allowed to see her while she was living under the government custody and she knew she was just another survivor of Raccoon City.

The other had to be Jake Muller, Albert Wesker's son, and it had to contain the antibody to the C-virus if she remembered correctly.

However, they weren't alone, and despite the fact that she shot the mutation with the chainsaw, she decided that maybe the _rookies_ needed help dealing with that thing.

"I suppose I should retun the kindness their parents showed to me. This is as good a time as any." she said moving forward to find a better position to continue shooting, thinking of the irony of helping the children of a former boss who had no scruples to get what he wanted, a man who unleashed a virus and the woman who was not only part of them, but instead shot her when she had lowered her gun, just at the moment when she recognized that she could not shoot Leon and that had even wounded the then-rookie-cop when he took a bullet for her.

She had to go from building to building, even firing her hookshot to reach some platforms when she followed them , they were going on some kind of airboat while being chased by that BOW. Even when that thing hit a sign and was electrocuted before falling into the river, she followed closely behind them, curious that the son of someone like Wesker was working with the _good guys_.

Although she was nobody to say anything, her sides changed depending on the situation and the person involved, in this case ruining Simmons' plan was not a bad idea, so she fired what was necessary even when the BOW returned, it was so hard to kill that it was obvious that for those 'rookies' it would have been different if she hadn't helped them.

The moment Sherry was left on a raft alone with the BOW, after that thing's third return, she simply fired her hookshot when she saw the helicopter propellers spin menacingly and then she jumped over to where the blonde woman was. She did it in such a way that she reached for Sherry, holding her stomach with her free arm and lifting them both up with the cable of her weapon.

Swinging them both, she managed to pass over Wesker's son and then released Sherry, Jake had been quick to catch her and Ada continued on until she reached a ceiling. Although she did not pause for long when she again heard the communications from the B.S.A.A. which reported that her clone was advancing south towards the military port.

She walked only a few steps to the south and could see the red car speeding on the highway, her clone in the driver's seat trying to escape from a military truck on which she recognized Chris Redfield shooting incessantly.

"It's like a Raccoon City reunion"she couldn't help saying when she realized that the B.S.A.A. agent was there, Shery Birkin and her, she supposed that Jake could take Wesker's place in the memory.

She looked at the two rookies one more time before leaving, she still had to go after her clone.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

Reaching the aircraft carrier where her clone was located was no problem for her when she used the jet ski she found, although she encountered some obstacles on board, even running into Chris Redifeld who was obviously chasing after her doppelgänger and had confused them, but she didn't stop at the command she yelled, although it did not bother her to see him and his companion again when they fought against the Fake-Ada's minions, generating a distraction that allowed her to advance without so much trouble.

In order to save time and effort, she avoided confrontations as best she could, using vents and small spaces to slide once more until she reached what appeared to be an office.

A briefcase was on the desk and she did not hesitate to go through it, finding a tape recorder that reproduced Simmons's voice, obviously recorded during his experiments, words that were chilling for those who did not have the stomach to listen to an obsessed man, folders with details about the procedures and finally some reports in which there were two attached photos, in both appeared the same blonde woman who should be Carla Radames if the file was correct and Simmons with her in one of these.

"Now I understand," she said as soon as she finally realized everything that had happened.

Her clone was in fact a person who had been used as a test subject, Carla had been mutated to become a 'perfect' clone of Ada in Simmons' eyes.

She found one last object with the inscription 'QUAD TOWER' on the edge of the base, obviously a clue where she should be heading.

A gunshot outside alerted her, she took her weapon again and went out into the corridor outside when she heard the helicopter. However, the moment she looked where it came from, she saw her clone fall in front of her. When she looked down and noticed the scene she realized it was late.

And that this was more disturbing than she expected.

It was really seeing herself dead, a pool of blood under her head and slowly spreading.

Despite this, she decided to go down to where the clone was, her communicator receiving the signal from the B.S.A.A. with the confirmation of an attack on the mainland, which had been warned by her… well, by Carla. It was an action that was not to her liking at all, she was a spy and a mercenary, but she would never harm others at that level.

Although with what she had read and just hearing Simmons' obsession with reaching the perfection of creating the clone, she understood Carla's actions.

She approached with slow steps when she finally reached the place where Carla's body was found, unable to help saying what she thought, since that woman's hatred for Simmons had pushed her to do all that, obviously that was the product of what was left of the consciousness of the original woman that she had been and that the experiment had obviously not been completely erased.

She would have helped her if she hadn't done what she did.

I wouldn't have had a problem if it had been any other way.

The movement of Carla's hand when dropping a syringe and the subsequent sound it produced alerted Ada, who quickly recognized the problems when her clone revived, mutating, gushing out a kind of gray viscous liquid. Dodging what Carla threw out of it, she stopped to look at her.

"Get over yourself. Help me?"— Ada saw the woman's difficulty in standing and how she held her hand around her neck as her voice distorted, threatening. —"I'm the real Ada Wong! I don't need help from anyone! My plans aren't failing, they're thriving!"

Ada was alerted when the gray substance covered Carla when she seemed to explode slightly, somewhat scared by the limits to which all that had reached and the threat that she kept saying.

"And soon this frail shell of a society will collapse!" Ada held her weapon tightly as the liquid began to spread across the surface and the woman would not stop speaking, despite the clear suffering she was going through. "After that, you know what will be left of this world?"

It was not reassuring the maniacal laugh that the woman began to produce before answering in a high tone of voice, screaming until she ripped her throat.

"Nothing! Hell will rise and chaos will reign" Carla's body just suddenly spilled out and then the voice seemed to come from nowhere in specific but it sounded in the air and Ada could hear it clearly. "And I, Ada Wong, will be Queen of the New World!"

Ada searched around her for the source of her voice, but couldn't find exactly where it was coming from before the mutation violently spread, mercilessly against her. The spy quickly reacted, moving quickly away and heading toward the door that she slammed to stop the advance. Through the window she could see the gray liquid and could not help thinking about the repercussions of that experiment and how damaged Carla had been.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're nothing but a cheap knockoff, at best."

She saw the liquid move on the other side of the window and she truly regretted what that woman had to go through. Carla had stopped knowing who she was and she believed herself to be Ada, although it was obvious that something inside her was trying to remind her that it was not like that, that little awareness had made Carla reveal herself against Simmons.

"Rest in peace, Carla."

Although she thought that it was all over, it was clearly not the case when what was left of the woman mutated again, expanding throughout the ship, obviously an effect of what she had injected into herself and Ada did not hesitate to escape, especially when everything turned into what looked like the inside of a monster.

She could hear Carla's voice still screaming, exclaiming her hate and about being the real Ada Wong , but she was already fed up, she wanted to end all of that soon and get out of there. When she finally reached the elevator, she quickly looked for another exit, finding a helicopter that she was obviously planning to _borrow_.

She noticed the jet take off from the same aircraft carrier and decided that she would leave Carla's disaster to the agent Redfield and his teammate, she had another objective in mind at the moment and she wasn't wasting any time.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

She moved through the city in the helicopter seeing the destruction that Carla's decisions and actions had caused. The woman hadn't lied about the hell she would raise and she really didn't like it at all.

An explosion alerted her, even as she listened to BSAA's transmissions. The whole place was worse than it could be described and one more damage seemed to be just part of a great chaos, but anyway she got closer and as soon as the lights of the helicopter lit up the street, she recognized someone that she really did not expect to see there.

She knew he was after Simmons, but she hadn't heard from him since she had left him behind in the catacombs of the Cathedral, finally if it was a Raccoon City reunion with him in that place, but she really didn't want him to be there, not with the danger that still existed.

"Leon" the name came out of her lips without being able to help it, it was something natural for her.

She did not hesitate to help him when she noticed that Helena seemed injured and they needed a hand, she shot trying not to hurt them, even when she heard his voice through the communicator she carried, she had intercepted his signal and she couldn't help but be surprised to learn that he thought she was dead.

"I'm beginning to feel like your personal bodyguard, Mr. Kennedy" she said to herself, not surprised to help him once more when more infected got closer, too much for the two of them, but not for her who was with a helicopter in perfect condition.

"I wonder if this is a part of SImmons' plans?"

"I doubt it. Even Simmons wasn't this sloppy" She responded even though Leon couldn't hear her, but she had taken it upon herself to know her enemies and she knew that this man was too obsessive with control for a situation like that to occur.

When the path was finally clear and Leon was safe, she decided to move on, they were on their own right now and she needed to end all of that soon. She observed them one last time before going in the direction her target was, although she did not expect to meet other helicopters that were obviously enemies, without hesitation she shot them down one by one, clearing her way to the tower that they were clearly trying to defend.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

By the time she had reached the tower Leon and Helena were already there, their weapons pointed at what was Simmons, obviously a victim of some kind of C-virus, she supposed, but she remained calm when she heard him yell in her direction when he recognized her.

Or maybe he didn't.

Ada was sure that he was mistaking her for his clone when he blamed her for disobeying him, for making the virus stronger with Wesker Junior's blood and Ada did not regret that, it was the least he deserved after everything he had done.

She shot the man as he tried to attack Leon and Helena, with enough precision not to hurt either of them, watching for movements to anticipate her own actions. Although seeing Leon hitting Simmons, trying to stop himr, was not the worst until Simmons mutated, this time he was some kind of dinosaur and she had to move away to ensure her distance each time he mutated again.

A military vehicle appeared after she fired on some tanks that exploded and helped Leon and Helena to get away a bit, moving in circles around the place while she chased after them trying to help them.

Ada did not hesitate to mock the consequences of what he had done for the love of a woman. Even when Simmons reached the truck and made it roll over, she didn't stop, sure Leon was fine when she heard him speak, she kept moving to try to defeat Simmons and dodge every attempt to shoot down the helicopter.

A blow that Simmons managed to give the helicopter caused the alarms to sound and she had to go back far enough to be safe, she heard her name shouted by Leon with a clear worried tone, but she had to avoid the cars that the man threw while he was transformed.

When the presidential adviser seemed finally defeated, she moved closer to where Leon was standing once more, illuminating him and Helena with the helicopter's spotlight.

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you, Leon?" Ada wasn't very surprised to see him always in situations like that, he was too correct to let the enemy have his way and too determined to abandon everything, but, unfortunately, little was what he anticipated. "And always one step behind"

She decided it was time for them to leave, she could at least ensure a way for them to escape while she finished doing what she had in mind, the place was still standing and she still had to find whatever it was they were hiding there.

She was not going to leave any loose ends before returning to her son, because she was not taking any more risks.

She noticed the confused expression still Leon's face, how something did not seem to fit in his mind and Ada supposed that what happened to her clone must have confused him and she didn't blame him, but she had told Scott that she would meet his father someday, so she had to get him out of there safe and sound.

She motioned for him to follow her when she shook her head, she was sure he could see her from where he was standing and then she raised the helicopter. On the rooftops she saw survivors, green flares lit, but she had no time but to help them a bit by shooting the zombies to give them a little more time.

Anyone who did not know Ada Wong would think that she simply did not care about other people, but, although they were not her priority, she was no longer the spy she used to be, maybe before Raccon City and her son she would have simply left all those people to their fate, she was an intelligent and skilled spy, she knew and could do what was necessary to complete missions without problems, but not for that she would simply accept something like what was happening in that place.

She cleared an airstrip that was in the tower after shooting some zombies, finally landing the helicopter safely, she went down without first leaving a small gift for Leon which was obviously something common that she already did at that point and then she took out her makeup caseand opened it, taking out one of the memories she had saved after stealing them from Carla.

She supposed that would help the blonde and would also be a point in her favor, not needing to stay to have to explain everything when, for the moment, she had other matters to attend to. She put the makeup case on the seat and then got out.

She was going to clean up what was left of Carla and Simmon's disaster, one way or another she was going to prevent that problem from dragging her on, so she advanced through the corridors, her weapon in hand and attentive to anything, the city seemed to be on fire on the outside and she didn't have much time.

However, just like before in the streets, an explosion caught her attention and she ran down the hallway until she reached one of the windows, observing an elevator that was swaying dangerously and then Leon and Helena jump to fall on top from the other elevator, narrowly saving himself.

"Leon, ever the survivor" Despite all the troubles Leon could be seen to be involved in, he just seemed to always be able to survive them one way or another, sometimes with Ada's help, but she had to admit that he was no longer the rookie she had known years ago and that he had made great progress, enough to stay alive despite adversity. "oh well. No rest for the weary"

She loaded her gun and approached a space, which was left from the elevator doors that exploded, checking the exterior without showing herself she was lucky that an elevator just came down and used it as a platform to shoot Simmons, who just didn't seem to give up on anything.

The presidential adviser seemed to be coming back for more no matter what, and she already had enough to want to end the man once and for all. When the elevator gave way due to Simmons' attack, Ada fired her Hookshot to go to the top of the corridor where the man was. The heat was unbearable with everything burning around her, but it was finally a chance to finish with him.

Hearing Simmons talk about finally getting back with him, being destined to be together and how he had "created" her was a sick thing and confirmed her suspicions that he was mistaking her for Carlait would be a big surprise for him if he found out that she was the original and would never obey anyone whoever it was.

As the man, now with his body mutated into another form, talked incessantly about how "she" belonged to him and she must obey, an upper platform gave way due to damage and Ada quickly dodged the structure, quickly to fire and avoid falling into the void, reaching the other structure that Simmons had climbed to.

"You're disgusting. Let's get this straight — I'm not your little doll, Simmons" she snapped, fed up with the man "In fact, the only thing I have in common with her is hatred for you"

She noticed the shots from the other side, in the same direction she had seen Leon before going up to that place, but she preferred that Leon left that place, and so she would deal with all that alone, without being worried and waiting to know if he was okay.

"Appreciate the gesture, but I'm a big girl. I can handle this one alone, Leon" he couldn't hear her, but she was really sure she could handle it, even if she took a little damage, she kept shooting and dodging.

Every time she heard Simmons speak she simply felt more anger inside her, the same rage that unleashed in the blows she gave him when he returned to his human form and lunged at him. She kept shooting and fighting until that bridge fell too. Once again she fired her hookshot to climb another bridge connecting the towers, but Simmons didn't follow her this time.

"Ada! If you can hear me —Shoot him, now!" She quickly looked for Helena after hearing her voice and could see how she and Leon tried to climb one of the suspension cables of the elevator that had obviously fallen. However, Simmons was chasing them, climbing with his own claws and too close to Leon who was climbing behind Helena.

"He's off to kill the competition" she said, noticing how curious the situation was. If Simmons really knew that she was the true Ada and the nature of her relationship with Leon, that would have driven him even crazier and was what she feared. However, she did not hesitate to aim her weapon.

He was very close to reaching Leon when she noticed that he stopped, before she could react he threw himself towards her and then against her, the blow was hard, so much that her body seemed numb and her head spun.

"Ada!" She heard her name being called out by Leon, but it seemed a distant sound and her body had simply betrayed her.

Although Ada knew that it just couldn't end there, not when they expected her to return and everything she had done to get there. Her body seemed to be moved, the sounds seemed to have an effect of being underwater and she knew she could react, only that she was exhausted.

"Ada... can you hear me? Don't let it end like this" That was Leon's voice, she had no doubt, but she couldn't answer, she felt something against her back and then she heard Simmons again, this time his voice distant.

"Get away from her, Leon! You're not half the man she needs!" she could hear the gunshots next to her, drowning out her enemy's voice a bit, though she made out a few words. "Come with me, my love. We'll be together, forever!"

"Not if I can help it." Leon's response was clear, even with the shots. but really she couldn't just let Simmons beat her. She had come out of worse situations and now she had many more reasons to simply let that blow get the better of her."Come on, wake up."

_Māma, wake up._

She heard Scott's voice inside her head, she wanted to open her eyes and find herself in her bed, on those mornings when he was going to wake her up, the moments of a quiet life that she never expected to have and that was what she wanted most at that moment.

"If you're really Ada, I know you can pull through this. We both can"

Without a doubt it was Leon's voice, he was the one who was with her and then she heard how Simmons shot those things from his body, Ada felt some arms wrap around her, she heard the groans of pain, the sound of impacts.

It was time to continue.

She opened her eyes, looking directly into Leon's blue gaze who was holding her. Her back was supported by one of his leg and obviously the agent, as good as ever, had covered her from the attack.

Sometimes she regretted breaking his heart so many times, leaving without looking back until their next meeting and hiding things from the agent, because she knew that this cat and mouse game was getting old and they were both already tired, every time he showed her that it seemed that he was the best she could find, her defenses simply lowered and it was a luxury that she could not afford in the field of her work.

"I was just resting my eyes" she brought her hand over the one he had on her shoulder, looking away because she knew how vulnerable she felt and there was still a problem to solve before she could rest.

"Shouldn't sleep on the job" Leon's humor had changed so much over the years that it was always curious to her how ironic he had become and how similar he sounded to her in his responses, but she was grateful that he said no more.

"In case you haven't noticed, Simmons doesn't take rejection well" They were both firing by the time she spoke to defuse the atmosphere, reloading her weapon that had fallen to her side after hitting the ground.

"Is there some back-story I should know here?"

"Nothing worthwhile" she said avoiding the topic, even so, she could see how the agent looked at her sideways and looked at Simmons with a different face, one that she could recognize and for which she smiled. Jealous, that expression was the one the blue-eyed had, it was a face full of jealousy directed at whoever had dared to try to touch her.

Simmons seemed not to stop, every time he seemed to return to his human form, he just mutated again, although she managed to knock him down a couple of times to hit him with all the strength she had, but again she had to move away when he turned back into that creature.

Although time passed, they maintained that connection that helped them coordinate to defend each other, thus saving their lives, but in a moment of carelessness Simmons, transformed into that strange creature, jumped against Leon and made him lose his balance, pushing him due to the force and the agent was only saved by his quick reflexes that made him react to hold on to the edge of the structure.

"Leon!" Ada exclaimed when she saw him hold on luckily, Simmons approached him in his human form and stepped on one of his hands mercilessly.

"Do you want to live? Then beg! Beg for your life!" Ada did not hesitate to run towards the man when she heard him speak, threatening Leon, who was holding himself with only one hand.

"I'll pass" she heard Leon reply before she drew one of her arrows, with a movement extending it and then launching herself at Simmons.

"Can't always get what you want, Simmons!" Ada quickly buried the arrow in the side of the man's abdomen, a scream of pain escaped from Simmons' mouth, who had not managed to react and tried to turn around, but the spy moved the object, aggravating the wound and then used force to drag him with her. "Let's call this closure. You really should've moved on, Simmons"

Before falling further she drew her hookshot and fired, releasing the man who fell onto the platform below as she was pushed by the force of the weapon onto another platform.

From that place she heard the screams and watched as Simmons burned, writhing in pain. It was something satisfying to see after everything that had happened, although at that moment it stopped mattering when she looked up a little higher, to the place where she had been before and where Leon was already standing after climbing.

The blue gaze had been fixed on Simmons first, but it did not take long to go to where she was and Ada watched him from where she was. For a brief moment she was lost watching the man who had unknowingly given her the most precious thing she had and who, despite the distance, could tell that was confused.

She pulled out the cube-shaped communicator she had carried all this time, searching for the draft of a message she had written in a brief moment of peace as she walked down the tower after leaving the helicopter. As soon as she found it, she looked at Leon once more, his despite the years that had passed and his physique that had changed.

"So cute. You're really confused by all this, aren't you, Leon?" It was obvious that he was, but it was not the time to reveal secrets or give explanations, she was always impressed by Leon's ability to get into trouble, despite the years, without really discovering everything that happened in the shadows, but that's what she was for. She only had to stay alive, secrets were her thing and the confusion generated by ignorance was one of the things that kept him safe from her world. "It's kind of fun to watch"

She hit the send button and then put the communicator away, watching Leon once more, memorizing his face before continuing on her way. She saw him receive the message, noticed how quickly he read it and when his expression showed that he understood that it was time to say goodbye. She raised a hand in farewell form, turning her back to not regret it and stay.

"Ada!"

She heard her name exclaimed once more by Leon, but kept going, memorizing his voice now, but unable to stay. There was one last stop left and she really wanted to see her son soon, _their_ son, so she had to end all of that to ensure his safety.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

The advantage of her doppelgänger was that she did not need keys or codes to enter, her fingerprints were in the system and they continued to operate, despite the state of the towers. Finding Carla's lab made her understand something she was wrong about when she activated the system of the place.

"Another failure. Bring me another subject" Carla's voice, her voice, gave orders and then the images of the laboratory that she had destroyed in the Cathedral showed her experimenting.

Finally Carla was not like her more than in appearance, but the twisted mind could only be compared to Simmon's. Carla had also experimented and her plans could not be the best considering the hatred she held, so Ada really understood now why Carla had condemned herself.

When the footage stopped, she walked down the corridor that connected to another room and observed the chrysalis in a container. Slowly breaking apart and a hand emerging from within. Ada was fed up with all those games and wanted to claim first place in order to be able to return to her son, to have the security of before.

"We're beyond sympathy at this point." She raised her weapon, held in both hands, and aimed at the experiment. "We are beyond humanity."

She fired mercilessly, using all the bullets from a cartridge, listening to the screech of the creature and then reloaded more, pointing her weapon at the rest of the room, destroying everything in her path and as soon as she exploded a tank she reloaded the weapon again.

She felt anger at everything that had happened, for having been in the middle of a damn game and how damaged she could have been if she did not intercede, the danger that not only she was in, but also her son and the disgusting feeling of have been used. Her image, her person, manipulated even if it was Carla.

She fired without stopping until everything exploded, releasing everything inside her. She tossed the cube-shaped communicator toward a screen with the photograph of Carla and Simmons before the experiments, then turned her back on the place that was being consumed by the flames.

She felt a weight less and when her cell phone rang she stopped to answer it, they had a job for her, after everything that happened she did not dislike the idea of extra money, she had no more plans and after seeing her son she would go back to work in order to start a new life.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

She had wounds that still burned, plus she needed to sleep at least eight hours without interruptions, but she did not hesitate to go to the apartment in which she would now live and even less to hug her son when he ran towards her.

"Hello, handsome," she kissed the boy's cheek as she didn't stop hugging him, she had lifted him in her arms, despite the complaint of her muscles. "You do not know how much I miss you."

"Māma" It felt so good to know that her son was safe and she was back by his side, his voice was cloying and she didn't think she could ever get enough of that sound.

"Did you miss me?" She looked at Mrs. Ming over her little one's shoulder for a moment, smiling at her to let her know she was fine when she noticed how the older woman's brown eyes analyzed her from head to toe.

"Shi."

"I love to hear that."

"Was it a long trip?" She nodded in response to the woman's question. Without leaving her son, she advanced through the place, observing that she would need to buy some things because of how abandoned that department was, in which she had stopped living since her pregnancy.

"Yes, but it's over, now we'll have a little vacation, okay?" She looked at her son who smiled radiantly and she couldn't help but imitate him.

**✦✦THANKS FOR READING!✦✦**

**✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ AO3 ✦ Wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo**


	4. Scott?

**FOUR** **: ¿SCOTT?**

**A** **DA**

She made sure that Scott was really asleep by the time she left her room, leaving behind her little son sleeping comfortably in the two-seater bed. Although she still had discomfort from the wounds, she pretended to feel fine by the time she took a seat in front of the couple. She thanked the tea and avoided yawning, despite the tiredness.

"In the news they showed what happened there, it was horrible, are you sure you're okay?" Sakura was very concerned, she assumed that way they were many mothers, although she had not had a maternal figure very present, in fact, she had not had many people around her for too long to care, but she smiled at the woman, a subtle, fake smile.

"That's right, just a few inconveniences at work."

"It must have been something serious to have us evacuated" Kento was a serious, older man who seemed to analyze things a little more, but his wife had convinced him that she was not a bad person and Ada kept up the facade of a single, hard-working mother with an ordinary job looking out for the best for her son, was all they needed to know and that she could offer

"They were able to inform me of a security problem, I did what was necessary" She turned the cup on the table, warming her cold hands and still trying not to yawn, though she already felt her eyes heavy.. "I hope you understand that for safety reasons I will not be able to use my name, the agency I work for has not yet been able to regularize the work plans and-".

"We don't know what you're working on, but I guess for what you've done for us we can help you with that" Sakura looked at her husband after interrupting Ada, Mr. Ming nodded, nodding his head slowly, but there seemed to be no doubt in his answer. "You helped us and even Liang, the least we can do is just not say who you are. Your work has always seemed important."

"Thank you" was an honest answer, really lies did not flow when she was sleepy as she liked, but the lady saved her the trouble of explaining more.

"Well, we'll talk later, you better get some rest and be with Scott."

"I hope the apartment is to your liking."

"Girl, it's much more than we need" She knew what meant by that answer, they were large apartments, maybe not a penthouse or something, but they had enough to live comfortable for a while. She liked the place for privacy and security, plus being from the agency simply no one was in the place for more than a few weeks and that avoided suspicion of her unexpected arrival. "Thank you very much"

"Gracias por todo lo que hiciste."

Ada smiled, not really knowing what to say, she used to act well when she was thanked, but when it was an honest thank you, she just wasn't good at all.

By the time she changed her clothes to go to sleep, Ada couldn't help but look at the patch covering her left shoulder, Simmons' blow before she passed out had been strong and had a small cut that would heal in a couple of days, But the bruise would make her wear clothing that covered more, despite being in the middle of summer.

It was an ugly wound, but not the most serious one she had ever had, although it was the least of it thinking about the anger she still felt. She continued to resent everything that had happened, she had stopped looking for trouble years ago and now with her son in her life, she was simply more cautious and the mere fact that she had put him in danger distressed her in a certain sense.

She felt used and blamed, even if with the information she had left to Leon she could prove Simmons' guilt, there was still the fact that many (perhaps all of them) believed that she had been the villain of the story and Leon continued to be confused with everything that happened with Carla.

It was more trouble and she was tired, she just wanted a couple more missions and maybe retire, she was no longer in a position to go around the world doing other people's dirty work, not because she wasn't fit or because of her age, I was just tired of all that and Ada wanted to take care of Scott, she wanted a chance at a quiet life, because that's what she wanted for her son.

She'd have to solve the clone thing, soon, and even more to see the whole Scott and Leon thing, she'd been so close to Leon and again she'd had to leave him behind, but she was comforted to hug her little blond, who because of the contact moved settling in her arms and Ada smiled wearily, and thought that for the moment she could enjoy that calm.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Ada could feel the look on her, even when she was focused on finishing the meal and moved around the apartment. She listened to the children's show on TV and the sound of the air conditioning, but Scott was silent, watching her.

"You want to help me?" She turned to see him over her shoulder and then saw him nod, waving his blonde hair and getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

She smiled when she saw him approach, she went to look for the small bench she had under the dishwasher and left it in front of the counter, bringing up a tray and the packet of soda crackers.

"You make dessert and I'll make lunch, okay?"

"Shì" Making sure he was standing on the floor, she went for the pot of delicacy she had in the fridge, all quickly so as not to get too far away from him, attentive to his movements.

Ada assumed that this instinct to protect others was a product of encountering a certain agent, but she had to recognize that if for Leon she could do many things, for Scott she would simply sacrifice everything without hesitation.

She had decided to raise him away from her world, didn't want him to have anything to do with mercenaries, bio-terrorist attacks or even B.S.A.A., especially after what happened a week ago. Scott didn't have to live all that and she wanted him to be much better than her, she wanted him to keep that humanity that made him so special and that innocence that for her, he should never lose, so she acted calm, as if she had a normal, boring job, As if the wounds from her confrontation with Simmons didn't hurt when she pressed them or the fact that she would have a mission in two days.

It would be the last one for a few weeks, with enough pay not to have to work so she can organize everything in her new home. She had to prepare some things as her old apartment was not set for a child and wanted to give Scott a place to feel comfortable after leaving Tatchi behind.

While Scott was grinding the cookies as much as he could and she was cutting the vegetables for the salad, she noticed the light green look on her again. Ada took a deep breath and looked at her son.

"Come on, ask" she noticed the frown on her son, but it was an expression of confusion, the same one she had seen a week ago in the man she loved, even if she didn't say it out loud. " I've always told you to ask to learn."

"Why did we leave?" That was a question she had evaded, but she knew that sooner or later the little one would do, although she was surprised that patience surpassed curiosity, it had lasted seven days without asking that.

"Well... there was a problem where we lived and we had to come to this house, it is safer than there now"With Simmons and Carla out of her way, she really hoped to be able to guarantee the safety of both, although she sometimes kept an eye out for any sign of danger no matter how small.

"Where are my toys?" she smiled when she noticed that the childish side of her son, who was a child of only four years and should not worry about things like bio-terrorism or doppelgängers, came to light again.

"In a few days, some things will arrive, but I'll buy you new toys and more books, okay?" Scott smiled, again the glow reached his eyes and she imitated him. "Well, this will be our home now and we must get used to it."

"What about Mrs and Mr Ming?"

"They'll stay a few weeks with us, then we'll see what we'll do," the little guy nodded, unfocused when he realized he was missing a cookie to grind.

The marriage had been kind and concerned enough with her and, especially, Scott to leave them behind, so returning them to a city that had been almost completely destroyed was not something she liked. Liang had arrived a day after Ada and did not question anything of what she had done, only thanked everything and immediately started looking for work. She assumed she wasn't the only one who preferred not to talk things out, but it wasn't something she disliked, she preferred it that way.

"Will you leave?" she stopped to look at the little one, who was watching her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Ada set aside the knife and lettuce when she reacted to catch Scott who threw himself at her to hug her.

"Scott be more careful."

"Don't go away, no," she smiled as she kissed the little boy's head, holding him, while preventing him from soiling her with the delicacy that stained his hands. " I love you, Ma."

"I know, handsome, I love you too, it was a joke, calm down" she hugged him kissing the blushing cheek and smiled. " I have a job to do, but when I get back we'll go to the zoo and the movies, okay?"

"Ok!"

"Well, it'll be the last one for a while."

Scott's smile was lovely and Ada kissed his cheek once again.

By the time they were eating dessert, some cocadas that seemed to be her son's new obsession, She looked at the folders that had arrived in the morning in the mail and that contained a copy of the data that Simmons had collected from Jake Muller and that was a small favor that she had asked a contact that she soon collected for her.

Added to the files Agent Birkin had handed over, she had enough to read and find an answer to one of the many secrets she kept, but that it was as delicate as Scott's true identity and that she preferred not to have that concern for the moment, until the last examination there was nothing strange to alert her, but she was a person who preferred to anticipate her movements.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

The worst thing about the mission, in addition to being away for six days from Scott, was the wound she had at her right rib, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about recovering quickly for another mission, but for keeping Scott distracted enough to get used to that place.

Although it was a big city and Scott was curious enough not to be thrilled or miss Tatchi. They'd gone shopping so they could stock their house and wardrobes enough to avoid too many trips, she'd planned some trips to places where it would be easy to lay low with the crowds, but without losing the privacy and personal space that she liked so much.

After hours of shopping, lunch and a dessert, she finally returned home and thanked the taxi driver who helped her get things down, but she took them with one hand to hold Scott's hand.

"You'll watch TV until dinner, you'll sleep early today," she said when she noticed that he seemed to have more energy than usual and she really needed rest for that wound to heal, So she didn't want to have to spend the night watching animated movies again. Ada noticed the pot that Scott formed, but she would not give her arm to twist. "If you do it tomorrow you will prepare cocadas. "

"Ok!"

Ada realized that he seemed to cheer up even more and realized that maybe her plan hadn't worked out the way she wanted. Scott greeted the doorman cheerfully and Ada declined his help. When she arrived at her apartment on the seventh floor she was already tired and maybe getting Scott to sleep earlier to take a relaxing bath didn't sound like a bad idea.

Scott ran straight towards the couch and Ada lowered the bags to the side of the small hallway that formed at the entrance. She moved her arm to close the door, but before the door closed completely something stopped her, she looked sideways at the floor and noticed the shoe, a man's boot, unknown and meaningless at that time and unannounced, so quickly Ada turned, Her fist held high and forcefully toward the other side of the door. The space was enough for her to hit him, but then the man stopped her fist and Ada recognized him when she finally saw his face

"Don't you dare close the door," she noted the serious tone, but the look of Wesker's son looked at her for a moment, then obviously to Scott who was behind her and his eyes returned to the spy, finally releasing her wrist.

"What do you want? " she asked, her gaze fixed on him and attentive to any danger.

"You're the woman, the one from the Simmons incident... and the one following me. I want answers. I won't leave without them. "

She looked at Scott behind her for a moment, confused and alert, but from what she understood he was not like her father, at least that was what she had thought when she realized he had been on the same side of the good, although she thought maybe he was in a gray area like her.

"I am serious. "

"If you try anything, especially against him," she looked back at Jake, making clear reference to Scott, but showing him with the expression on her face that she was very serious. "And they'll never know what happened to you. "

"Ok, I just want to talk. "

She saw him raise his hands, palms outstretched, showing that he was unarmed, although she would not simply trust. She opened the door and allowed him to enter, taking the bags she told him to follow her and Scott did too, although he did not take off the look of the young man who also looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Have a seat. "

It was an order that caused Jake to arch an eyebrow, but he did it quietly, Ada left the bags on the kitchen counter, from that place she could see the living room and Scott waited for her instructions, standing under the door frame. The green eyes fixed on the young, flush-cut red-haired man who looked just as curious as the boy who stuck his thumb into his mouth. Ada huddled in front of him and held the child's face in her hands.

"If I tell you to leave, you will, without complaint," Scott nodded, saying nothing and she held his hand to return to the living room, taking a seat on the couch in front of Wesker's son. Jake, Ada thought, trying not to call him 'The Son of-' to avoid -perhaps- an awkward situation.

"Did you know my father? "he asked as soon as she sat Scott on her legs, fitting him to lie lightly on her, but without pressing her wound.

"Yes, I worked for him. "

Ada noticed how the mercenary took a deep breath and ran one of his hands over his head and face until he held it over his own lap, obviously he was trying to gain control over himself, trying not to let emotions control him, she knew about it.

"Is everything they say true? You know what he did, don't you? " Ada looked at the redhead and then the child in her arms. She sighed and then lowered the child from her lap and handed him his stuffed animal.

"Scott, go play in your room for a moment," the boy nodded and walked quickly to his room.

Jake followed him with his eyes and then looked at her when she got up, heading to the kitchen. Ada pressed on the counter and seemed to unravel, moved the top and pulled out three folders to then close again access to her hideout and return to the living room. She threw the files on the coffee table and sat in her place again. The Muller observed her for a moment and then took the first folder.

"I worked for Simmons before, but I abandoned him and his crazy plans, after that I was sent to Raccoon City to steal a sample of the G-virus, I did the job for your father, and he recruited me. I never asked about the final goals of my work, I did what I was asked to do and earned my money" she explained as she watched Jake carefully check the folders.

She didn't really know what to do, she wasn't the most empathetic person there was, but she knew all that was being too much for the Muller, but it was time. She noticed that the redhead was seriously inspecting everything, every detail written in the reports, but every second something inside him seemed to want out.

A scream, a cry, a tear?

She didn't know that.

"What do I have to do with it? "

"How did you find me? "

"You told me who you were" Ada smiled, subtly, and then denied, waving her black hair. "You think I won't remember you telling me who my father was and-? "

"That wasn't me" Jake was more than confused and noticed it when he even looked away from the folder he was holding in his hands. "I guess you don't know. "

"I don't understand? I spent weeks looking for you when I heard you might be around.

"Where did you hear it from? " That wasn't a good thing to hear when she was obviously hiding, but Jake shrugged.

"Acquaintances thought they might find you here, although they weren't sure, you suddenly disappeared and they saw you a few days ago on a mission.

"Who? "

"Acquaintances. "

"You don't understand, tell me their names or some way to recognize them. "

"Will you kill them? "She wouldn't hesitate to do it if it ensured Scott's protection, but she didn't recognize this out loud, she didn't need to, because with the simple, serious expression on her face Jake clearly understood it. "Nothing to worry about, tech dealers, nothing dangerous. You weren't seen with the kid. "

"Are you sure? " she saw him nod and then settled into the seat.

"So...? "

"Who you knew was some kind of clone of mine. "

Ada proceeded to explain what had happened, without much detail about the past, but with enough information for him to understand everything Carla had done and to clarify her innocence in the face of the mercenary. Especially when she let him know that it was her doppelgänger who had been tasked with finding him.

"She looked like me, but she was not and would never be like me really" Ada looked over her shoulder when she heard Scott's footsteps in the hallway leading to the rooms, obviously he was trying not to make a sound, but Ada was always attentive to him. "Scott?"

"Yes, māma? " his son feigned the best expression of surprise when he was caught, responding only a moment later.

"What do you need? "

"Juice" Ada nodded to the little one, whom she followed with her eyes to enter the kitchen, without problems she noticed that he opened the refrigerator and walked towards her, Scott had three individual boxes of juice that she bought for him and smiling handed one to her and then looked at Jake for a moment and the light green look turned to the spy.

"Do it" a smile formed on the little boy's lips and Ada watched him approach Jake, offering him the other juice box.

"Thank you, child" Scott's shyness quickly disappeared when the mercenary received the small box.

"You're welcome" she loved to see her son being so polite and kind. Jake smiled at Scott and Ada nodded again when Scott looked at her again, one more silent question.

"My name is Scott."

"I'm Jake" Ada kept an eye on him when he reached out and Scott frowned confused before he realized what he had to do and shook his hand.

"Carla was what I told you, but she could never have been like me, unlike her, I have someone precious enough to destroy the world," Scott smiled again, a broad smile before he walked away from the mercenary and returned to where she was, Ada hugged him, looking at him carefully, and then looked back at Jake. "And if I had to, I wouldn't have failed."

"I'm beginning not to doubt that."

"The last folder has the last thing I got, I might not let you see it, but I guess this will save me a lot of time," she said as she looked at the last folder on the table. Before he took her, she put her hand on the file and looked at it seriously. " There are many things I regret, but there are others I don't. I had a good reason for doing it."

"Scott is my son, he's all I have and all I care about, everything I've done and will do will be for him. I know you didn't have a father, he doesn't either, for the safety of both of them, but I'm asking you to understand, this thing I did was for one reason, maybe, you're the cure for my son."

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRETO«**

Three months had passed since the incident in Tatchi and she had managed to go unnoticed, even after Jake Muller's unexpected visit. It was the first day of October and, in addition to a couple of calls, she had managed to avoid going back to work, her savings were enough not to have to do it for a long time, but she knew she would have to do it soon, although she was hoping to give Scott a month more of normality.

That day was one of them and walking with Scott by her side holding his hand seemed to be a normal day until she noticed some trucks parked on the street leading to the ice cream shop. She frowned when she noticed the B.S.A.A. logo on the side of the vehicles, but that did not stop her, but rather the fact that she noticed the presence of an old acquaintance among a group of agents.

"What is it, ma?" asked him by looking at her, the little one wearing a jeans and a red shirt with short sleeves, in addition to sneakers and a hat of the same tone as the shirt, the green eyes were fixed on his mother, who had remained still for a while.

"We'll go for ice cream later, let's go home," she said, holding the child's hand a little so that he would back off. There were only two stores left to reach the ice cream shop, but she preferred to avoid running into the agent if possible. However, she noticed how Scott waved the stuffed animal he was holding in his other hand and was beginning to recognize that gesture.

"No, I want ice cream," he said angrily, his mother looked at him almost begging, but the determined look of the little one she had seen before, both in her and in his father. " Promise."

Ada looked at the little one seriously for a moment and then at the group of agents, she had promised to take him out for ice cream after he did his chores and she knew he would just not forget it, though if she took advantage of them moving back and forth, she could walk in without being seen.

"Okay," she sighed loudly, looked for a moment to move forward at the exact moment when the team captain was turning his back on them and then walked inside the ice cream shop, Ada had to make Scott move on when she noticed him distracted by the agents on the outside and made sure once again that the captain would stay away when she looked over her shoulder.

"What flavor of ice cream do you want?" Ada asked, having to regain his attention when Scott was looking amazed at the agents again.

"Chocolate" he smiled, returning his attention to her, Ada only nodded and then placed her order.

She didn't think she had any more bad luck, did she?

It was enough that Chris Redfield found himself outside, too close not to stay alert, although obviously she wouldn't pull her gun in a place with that many people, let alone her son present, But she had already thought of three ways to get out of there with Scott without having to witness anything that would cause him any kind of trauma if they tried to arrest her.

She led Scott by the hand to a table away from the rest, she sat with her back to the entrance, but could not prevent Scott from sitting in such a way that he could see the outside. Ada took off his hat and placed Scott's stuffed toy next to him in the other seat. His gaze was fixed on the outside, even as he continued to eat, his hand getting dirty when the ice cream melted on his spoon and Ada had to take the child's hand to clean it.

"Be more careful."

"Māma."

"What's the matter, handsome?" she asked, she had pulled out some wet wipes to clean it. Making sure to make it quick so her ice cream doesn't melt too.

"My bàba is like them?" Ada did not need to turn around to know who he was referring to and took a deep breath, tilting her head to look at the little one who fixed his green eyes back at her, looking at her expectantly for her response

"No, it does something similar, but it's not like them," her son nodded, once again looking away and Ada took out her phone, noticing messages from the agency warning about the movement of B.S.A.A. equipment along the east coast, Ada only arched an eyebrow at the message's poor timing.

"Ups" she looked away from the electronic device when she heard Scott talking, but then the sound of the falling spoon made her look at the floor and then at the table, noticing that he had also spilled the small glass of soda water. " I'm sorry."

"All right, wait here," she held Scott in her arms to change the child to her seat and prevent him from getting dirty, saving the teddy bear before it fell into the puddle and handing it to the little boy who looked at her with guilt in his eyes. " I'll be back in a sec."

Scott rarely had such accidents, so she smiled at him and then went to the counter to ask for something to clean up.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

**SCOTT**

When his mother did not look at him, he got out of his seat, without letting go of his stuffed animal, he went to the door of the shop, knowing that it was wrong, but too interested in satisfying his curiosity about the people in uniform he had seen a while ago on the outside of the place.

He wouldn't go down the street or walk away, so he didn't see a problem with that, plus his mom had told him they were good, he recognized them from the videos on TV and wanted to meet them. He stopped next to them, although the adults were talking and did not notice that he was there until he pulled the protective vest off one of them, causing him to turn around and then look down to see him.

"Sir," said the man who had noticed his presence, turned to the largest of them in size, who turned to see Scott after following the man's gaze.

"What?" Scott saw the man who looked as muscular as his superhero toys huddled in front of him, he noticed the confused look he fixed over him, but Scott smiled. "Are you lost?"

"No" he quickly shook his head. "My mom is there" the man looked in the direction he pointed with his finger. "Are you a cop? "

"Oh, no, but something like that," the man smiled kindly and Scott relaxed, coming into confidence.

"Agent?"

"That's right" Scott saw him nod and then frown again, but he didn't look angry, but confused. "I'm Chris. "

"My name is Scott. "

"Nice to meet you Scott" the man looked over him in different directions, but a moment later he looked back at him when Ada Wong's son spoke again.

"You fight bad guys," he was remembering everything his mother had told him about people like him and the agent was obviously a little surprised and confused at the same time.

"Right" the man pointed to his stuffed animal and Scott squeezed it tighter against his chest. "What's your teddy bear's name? "

"Leon" replied with a broad smile on his lips.

"My last name is Redfield. I'm Chris Redfield, and you? " he asked looking around again for the boy's mom.

"Māma told me not to give my name, only in emergencies, she doesn't like me talking to strangers, but you are an agent and you are good. "

"That's right," Chris said, smiling at him after patiently listening to his words, for his four years was very articulate and Scott was proud of that. "You look a lot like a friend," he said staring at every trait of the child.

"Māma says I look like dad."

"Sir, there are new orders" one of the men spoke and the agent looked away from him for a moment, nodding at the words, but then looked back at the little one.

"We have work to do, now better go with your mom, she must be worried," he said standing up and putting his hand on the blonde hair that had almost the same cut as Leon only a little shorter.

"Yes, sir. Be careful. "

"We'll have him, kid, bye."

Scott smiled, excited to see an agent in person after seeing them many times on TV, waved his hand and then ran inside the ice cream shop, but only moved a few steps inside before his mother caught him.

"Scott, you shouldn't have walked away" she scolded him, annoyed because what he had done and the little blond quickly lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, māma."

"Don't do it again, you hear me? " he nodded to the question and Ada offered her hand, leading him back to the table.

Even though they had finished eating the ice cream a while ago, Scott didn't understand why they weren't leaving yet and why his mother looked so serious, it was obvious that she must have been upset about what he had done, But Ada kept looking at the exit. Scott noticed that the agents suddenly withdrew, getting into the cars whose engines completely caught his attention and then, a while later, his mom offered him the hand to leave.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

**ADA**

Three weeks after the incident where Chris Redfield was found outside an ice cream shop she was simply trying to avoid going out as much as before. That day she had been working as an intermediary for another agent's mission, an extra money that was no less precious and easy to earn.

Ada withdrew from Central Park in the direction of buying some things she needed, had left the briefcase where it had been indicated and a few minutes later she heard the notification that money had been transferred to her account, so she'd be home sooner than she thought.

She'd noticed the big security, more cops than usual, but she was not surprised by the assemblies that were in nearby buildings and all the meetings that had been announced on television for the change of command that would soon have been due to the death of the previous president.

She stopped by a small shop so as not to be surrounded by many people and bought what she needed to cook dinner. Ada noticed a lot of cars when she turned into a street, they were all parked in the street that was closed, she assumed it was best to move away and turned on the other side even if it took a few more minutes to get to her apartment.

Ada had this feeling of being chased, but when she turned to look behind her she just couldn't see anyone and moved on. When she arrived she went first to look for Scott who was with Mrs. Ming, happy he had left after having some classes and then she said goodbye.

By the time Ada was preparing dinner, Scott was watching television, engrossed in the images on the screen, which kept him distracted by the drawings he was making, trying to imitate the cartoons he was watching.

The home phone rang and caused both of them to look away from the things they did, but only Ada came to answer.

"A package has arrived for you, ma'am," the doorman announced.

"I'm going in a moment," she replied, left things in their places, knives out of Scott's reach and then addressed him "I'll go get something, don't move, got it?"

"Yes, māma" a lovely smile was the first thing he noticed before seeing him return to the drawing he had set aside.

Ada quickly left so she wouldn't leave Scott alone for too long, the elevator didn't take long to get down the seven floors, she was supposed to get some new things for her next missions, so it was best to take everything back to her apartment and hide it so as not to arouse suspicion, After all she had to retrieve many of the arrows she had spent in recent months.

"Thank you" she said as soon as she received the package, signing some papers for the doorman who just smiled and walked away.

Returning to the apartment seemed even faster and when she came in she saw Scott still in place, although he had finished one drawing and started another.

"Go wash your hands, I'll serve dinner in a few minutes. "

Scott nodded and Ada took the opportunity to leave the package in the kitchen, moving the surface of the hideout she had in the kitchen cabinet, opening the package she pulled out the ammunition, the blinding grenades and when she was about to take out the guns, She held one in her hand when she heard the bangs on the front door.

"I'm going" she heard her son, but Ada closed the hideout immediately and without lowering her gun she quickly approached, holding her son by the abdomen to stop him.

"No, go to your room, don't go out," she said quietly, signaling to him to keep quiet and hiding her weapon behind her back so he wouldn't see it.

Scott looked confused, but nodded, she pointed to his stuffed animal and the boy went for him while Ada covered the drawings with magazines, changing the channel, Scott without hesitation followed her order and quietly disappeared behind the door of his room.

Ada moved cautiously to the door, her weapon ready and she was really looking forward to it being some neighbor who would ask something banal and leave, But she couldn't just relax with the fact that Jake had found her because of rumors and running into Chris Redfield in the middle of New York, plus the banging on the door repeated after a few breaks.

"Ada, open up, I'm Leon," the male voice on the other side of the door identified immediately, although even if he hadn't, she would have recognized him anyway just by hearing him say her name.

Ada felt the knot in her stomach and the weight on her shoulders, she had bad luck, definitely.

"Ada, I know you're here, I saw you come in, open up, please," she looked over her shoulder at the rooms and took a deep breath. She didn't think that would happen all of a sudden, she was planning on how to face all of that, to have it all more under control. " Ada, I just want to talk, I'll leave later if you want, but I need answers."

Ada lowered her gun and leaned against the wall by the door for a moment, she knew he would not give up easily and that perhaps answering her doubts and getting her to walk away for a while would not be a bad thing. She opened the door slowly, seeing the blond on the other side, his civilian clothes she recognized, it was the outfit he used to wear in case of emergencies, and an expression of surprise on his face.

"What are you doing here, Leon?"

"I need to talk to you" she noticed that he put his hand on the door, obviously a gesture to prevent her from closing it, but Ada didn't think he was going to do it with the supplication in his eyes. " I need answers."

"I'm sure you could have asked me the next time we met," Ada smiled as she used to, somewhat arrogantly, though she wasn't really sure what would happen about that secret.

"Ada, not this time" smile faded from her lips when she noticed the seriousness in his voice, the pleading in his eyes, but also the confusion she recognized in Tatchi.

"Come in, but it'll be quick, I don't have time and-."

"Ada, I've waited months to find you and get answers, I won't go that easy," the spy stepped aside, leaving enough room for him to come in and secure her weapon when he noticed it was still in her hand.

"Fine, but you'll leave if I ask you, we'll get together if it's not enough" Ada closed the door behind them, preferring to have him inside the apartment than shouting outside and have all her neighbors hear him, especially alert the Ming couple. "What do you want to talk about? "

"You know very well what" Ada crossed her arms over her chest and watched him attentively as he glanced around the room. Leon couldn't see the drawings and was grateful to have taken Scott's toys into his room before going to work. "For more than three months I have searched for you" her eyes followed Leon's movements that seemed suddenly overwhelmed before re-fixing his heavenly eyes upon her. "What happened in Tatchi... what I saw in the Cathedral... I... I have many doubts."

"I don't know what you saw" she lied, though not at all, as she didn't really know that was all he knew. However, Leon frowned and approached her again, almost cornering her against the wall.

"You know what I saw, you should know because everyone was looking for you and Chris... he said you were dead and I..." Ada noticed the clear knot that formed in his throat and she could recognize in Leon's eyes the same look she'd seen years ago and she didn't really know how to feel about it. It was the same expression he had before she fell in that place in Raccoon City. "Then you were there, you helped us and what Simmons said... Ada, I don't know, I have no idea what's going on."

"Leon, always confused with all this," the agent looked away, breathing deeply. Ada felt the need to embrace him, simply being a mother had softened her, even more than she had changed after Raccoon City, but she had to stay firm, as much as she could. "Wasn't the information I gave you enough?"

"It was about Simmons, I saw a video and you were in it... it was you... And there was a chrysalis and-.

"It wasn't me" she interrupted abruptly, trying to end a part of his obvious confusion and anguish. "I'm not the one in that video. "

"She looked like you and... I thought."

"You thought wrong, rookie, it wasn't me" Ada couldn't help but smile when she recognized the same cop she first met, who looked like a boyscout, too good and naive. She left the gun on a bookcase and appreciated the idea of not having Scott's photographs hanging or in frames around the house, she had hundreds of them, but it wasn't something she left in plain sight. " It's complicated, but I guess they didn't let you see all the information."

"The B.S.A.A. has it backed up, I've been waiting weeks for authorization and I thought I might find you sooner.

"It was the hardest option and you moved on with it?

"It's not as if I gave up easily," Ada noticed the change in his attitude, it seemed that something in him had vanished, a burden she had noticed in how his posture looked decayed, but then he was suddenly closer to her and Ada looked up slightly to see his eyes.

"It wasn't me, it was kind of... clone, I suppose that is the most appropriate word" to her that closeness reminded her of Spain, although she was sure that this time he did not have a plague inside that would force him to try to suffocate her with his own hands. " I can give you some pages to read, if that helps your curiosity. The rest, it was a misunderstanding, I am Ada Wong, the only one who exists and you know, I can assure you.

"I thought you were dead."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Ada" smiled, despite the tone of reproach from him and she was so lost in watching him that she suddenly noticed Leon's hands lift up, leading towards her face.

She allowed him to touch her cheek with his hand and then felt the other at the height of her ribs, she missed the touch of him and especially the feeling of feeling desired, she even missed herself for a moment when he kissed her.

Lips she knew very well and a strong hand that drew her against him, She allowed herself to be carried away until she felt her back leaning against the wall and then opened her eyes that she had closed at the sensation of the kiss and laid one hand on Leon's chest as she pulled her face away.

"Now is not the time for something like this" not with their son in his room, and it is that Ada had suddenly remembered that it was not the best time. " Besides, you have to tell me how you found me."

"I saw you when I was leaving my hotel, you were carrying bags from a store, obviously you don't go shopping when you're on missions, and I followed you," Ada recalled her entire journey and assumed he was referring to the closed street where she had stopped for a moment to change her course. " You don't know how ironic it was for me to just see you on the streets of New York when I'd been listening to reports for weeks to see if anyone had seen you."

"It seems to be a small town" he arched one eyebrow and she stepped aside, crossing her arms across her own chest once more. "I have things to do, if you're in town I can go see you for a while to talk."

Leon looked at her closely, but she thought it was a good time for him to retire, she knew Scott well enough to know that his patience was limited and curiosity could even overcome her orders, so she had to get Leon out of the apartment soon.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Jealous?" she questioned with a mocking tone, only to annoy him by his notorious seriousness when he asked that.

"You seem to want to get rid of me."

"It's just a bad time, I'm busy."

Ada tried to get him to follow her to the exit, but he got in her way, blocking the hallway to the door. Ada had behind her the hallway of the rooms, to her right the living room and dining room, and to her left the kitchen, but only the hallway behind him was the only place she wanted to take Leon, out of there.

"We can talk, now, about everything. I need you to answer all these doubts I have and I don't want us to continue with this game of 'cat and mouse', there is no mission involved, no risk to survive, I'm sure we can finally solve all this" that expression of Leon had returned, that which was a mixture of seriousness and confusion, a part of anguish and a part of hope. "I want to know who you really are, why you've helped me and what we are, what this is" Leon made a gesture between the two, but she didn't really have an answer for the last question, the first was somewhat difficult to answer and the second was easy, but she couldn't say it easily without feeling it was hurting him. "If there's anything that unites us, that keeps whatever we have, then I want us to try it and I don't want you to run away."

»I have been honest with you many times, even when I am not sure of myself and you know that I am tired of going from one place to another, finding you if I am lucky or if you allow me to see you. I've asked you more than once to stop running, even if I stopped saying it long ago, you know I'd ask you again, in the last four years I've only seen you from afar and I don't know what happened to get you away, but believe me if we talked about it I could understand, I'm sure, the way I am, I'll do it anyway.

"Handsome, everything is complicated, too much for you to understand" she noticed that he frowned once more and even lifted his back, suddenly noticed the difference in heights that, already for years, the blond had marked, although he had never made her feel small until that moment. " If you want we can talk later and-."

"And what assures me you won't disappear again?"

"I need to talk to you too, but now is not the time."

"When will it be?"

"I don't know, give me a few weeks and-."

"Ada, you always disappear."

"I need to talk to you, it's something important and-"

"Who is he?"

She was quiet when she noticed that Leon's gaze was over her, just down the hallway leading to the room, and Ada closed her eyes wishing that wasn't true. The plans weren't for them to know each other yet, not until she knew what to do with her identity problem, Scott's medical tests and the safety of both blondes.

"Ada" opened her eyes suddenly, raising her chin slightly to look into his eyes, but Leon kept looking forward, his eyes fixed on him who had obviously disobeyed his orders. " Who is that child?

She looked over her shoulder and saw Scott in the remaining space of the open door, but quickly hid and Ada took a deep breath. She did have bad luck.

"Won't you tell me who he is?"

"No" Ada finally answered one of his questions, but only caused Leon to look at her with a seriousness that was rarely addressed to her

"Who is Ada?" the agent insisted.

"You must go away."

"What are you hiding from me?" The tone of seriousness of his voice made Ada quiet, there was defiance in Leon's sky-blue gaze and she was sure that so many years of lies and secrets had passed him the bill.

"Just stay calm, for him" that didn't stop him when he walked past her, Ada took a deep breath and then turned to follow him.

It wasn't the way she wanted them to know each other, she was still planning as it should be, but as in the last time, everything just didn't go as she had planned. Scott peeked again, but had to stop him when he was going into hiding again.

"Honey, wait," Scott didn't walk away, but even as she came up to him with one hand to invite him to approach them, the little one just stood in his place. " Come, I want you to meet someone."

Scott was always shy in the beginning, so it didn't surprise her when he shook his head and hid back in the room. When Ada looked at Leon, he also looked at her and Ada stepped back, nodding when she looked down and had nothing to really say.

**»RESIDENT EVIL: SECRET«**

**LEON**

Leon had been surprised when he thought he saw Ada when he left his hotel, to follow her and confirm that it was her when she went down for something to the reception of the building, but that was a bigger surprise than he would have thought, something that he never expected in his life.

He opened the door gently, slowly revealing the room that had a single bed on one side, a trunk full of toys, a desk on the opposite side next to a chest of drawers and a wardrobe, But none of that mattered when his gaze focused on the child who was sitting on the rug stretched out in the middle of the room.

The room was somewhat dark, although it was because of the night that it had begun to fall on the outside, the curtains were kept open, but anyway he could not see much and the child seemed not to care and, although he looked at both adults for a moment, He quickly looked back at the cop car he was playing with.

Leon noticed that Ada did not move from the entrance of the room, so he assumed that it was him who had to come out of the doubts, so he advanced with slow steps and attentive to the child's movements. Inside Leon already had an idea what all that was about, but he needed to make sure and not get excited.

"Hello."

"Hello," the boy repeated, a low tone, obviously shy. Leon sat next to him on the floor, a prudent distance and so that he could see Ada as well.

"What is your name?" asked, as charismatic and controlled as he could, noting how the little one turned to see Ada seeking her permission and the spy nodded, crossing her arms on her chest.

"My name is Scott," he said seamlessly and with a smile that showed he was beginning to gain confidence. However, Leon had to look at Ada at the mention of that name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scott," he offered his hand and the boy quickly reacted to shake it. He tried to distinguish the features of the little one, but did not want a vague image, so he looked at Ada, who seemed to be in a trance until the moment their eyes met. " Can you turn on the light?"

Leon felt too many emotions inside him to be able to understand what was happening, his mind worked quickly and he did not know if he felt fear, curiosity, anxiety or joy, it was an absurd and logical mixture at the same time. He knew that if his suspicions were true, the fear he had was for knowing that he had not been there, for simply not existing for that child or never to see him again, the curiosity was clear from the moment he saw him peek shyly and especially upon hearing his name, Anxiety translated into the rapid beating of his heart and joy was simple with the very idea that had formed in his head and heart.

Ada seemed to doubt it for a moment, but then turned on the light and Leon could then distinguish the features of little Scott. Leon was perplexed and certain that he did not need Ada to say anything to confirm what was obvious just by looking at him.

The boy's blonde hair was not as dark as he initially thought, it was as light as the one he used to have when he was that age, even when he was a few years younger. His skin and nose were similar to his own, but the eyes were definitely Ada's, a lighter tone, but the same and too similar not to see in the little boy's confused look at the spy who leaned against the door frame.

Leon was sure that he had to be the biggest idiot in the world not to notice the resemblance, even his former rookie cop self, which he had left behind, would have realized that that child was simply the perfect combination of both.

"Of him I wanted to speak to you" Ada's voice made the little one look at her in confusion, but even Leon did not understand what she meant until she continued. " He's the reason we never saw each other after New York."

Leon noticed the twinkle in Ada's eyes and he could have sworn they were tears, which she obviously didn't let these beat her. He was angry because Ada had clearly hidden from him the existence of the little boy who continued to look at them confused, but simply could not hate her, something inside had anesthetized him and he needed to solve everything at that moment.

"Scott, I need to talk to your mom for a second, can you wait for us here?" Leon looked at the boy when asked, a kind tone and even a shy smile, the same that contrasted with the one formed on the lips of the little blond. " Okay, we'll be back in a minute, wait."

"Shì" Leon couldn't help but smile as broadly as Scott.

Leon rose, resting one hand on Scott's head, cluttering up blond hair similar to his own.

"Ada."

"Stay here, we'll be right back."

Leon followed her after she spoke to Scott, a calm and maternal tone, something that was etched forever in his mind, even as he felt anxiety again. Ada led him into the kitchen, he noticed a lasagna that was prepared, but had not been heated in the oven and plates and forks for two. Obviously he had interrupted her and it was clear that for that reason she had wanted him to retire.

She hadn't planned his presence there.

"He's my son, isn't he? " the question was sudden and came out of him before he could think clearly. An impulse that filled his voice with seriousness and provoked a moment of silence when Ada did not respond. Leon took a deep breath, trying to control the emotions that revolved around him, one trying to beat the other. "Is he my son?"

"Yes" her response was a whisper accompanied by her gaze descending to the ground, escaping.

"Ada, I have a son and you hid him from me."

"It was necessary."

"It was!?"

"Leon, lower your voice," Ada's warning was accompanied by her looking at the entrance to the kitchen and crossing her arms across her chest, but it wasn't something he was thinking much about at the time.

"Don't ask me that, not when that kid in the other room is my son, which I just met" his tone of voice was loud, he had too many mixed emotions and didn't know what to do with all that information.

"It was and it is necessary" Leon stood in place when she moved through the kitchen, leaning her hip against the furniture, was trapped in that place and would have to respond. " For his safety and yours."

"I could have helped you to protect him."

"I can protect him."

"So it wasn't for his safety?"

"It's not what I mean, you know very well that I can protect him, I've done it to this day and I know I can continue to do it, however, I have enemies, the same ones I've tried to keep you protected and away from" that was the usual attitude he saw in Ada, Her gaze became serious, despite the emotion still present in her eyes, and she lifted her back, raising her head slightly, defiant.

"I know you're capable of that, but it's my son, Ada, Our Son," he corrected himself, trying to get the idea in his head, but he couldn't help feeling that repressed feeling that was accelerating his chest.

He had endured all of Ada's games and secrets, but this he could not stand, this had broken him inside, he did not feel bad about being a father, and even less if the son was with Ada, the only woman he ever really loved, if not that the fact that there might have been a possibility that he might have never known about Scott's existence or the simple fact that he had missed Ada's pregnancy, the birth of his son and his early years.

"When were you going to tell me? Or would he have to find out who his father really was and what he did just like Jake Muller?" he approached her, trying to get Ada to keep her attention on him and the issue they were discussing. "When I was already dead from an or-."

"You're not like Wesker."

"No, but his son found out who his father was in the middle of a bio-terrorist attack, is that what you were planning?"

"I didn't plan anything, okay? Every time I had an idea something came up and then I regretted it, but I was going to, from the first moment I knew about Scott I knew you had to know, but I didn't know when."

"You saw me twice since New York."

"And both times I became more convinced that you should know, but I couldn't just walk up to your door and tell you that we had a son, did I? I managed to hide it from Wesker and Simmons, but that doesn't mean I was sure we were safe and what Carla, my clone, did proved it. They were looking for me for something I didn't do, which I would never have done because it endangered my son, you don't know how angry I was at being used. And the B.S.A.A. was looking for me, I couldn't just show up after Tatchi at your house, not when I'm still not sure everything's gonna be okay. I can't just play happy family."

"You knew what I want most is a family, you told me to form one, but remember what I said? " He asked her, but Ada remained silent for a moment and her gaze gave her away, she remembered what he had said. " It wouldn't be anyone but you, I offered to stay with me and you refused, that hurt me at the time, but I still gave you time to think you'd tell me when the time was right... I waited five fucking years for you, five years when I thought I'd never see you again."

"It wasn't easy years."

"But it's time, I don't want any more secrets!"

He raised his voice without proposing, really too many emotions inside for his body to contain them perfectly, but he repented when Ada's gaze turned away from him and looked to the side, directly at the entrance to the kitchen and a single name came from the woman's lips.

"Scott"

"What is it, Mom? " He heard the boy's soft voice behind him and took a deep breath, he didn't want to scare him for having exploded, he didn't want to do that to his own son and waited attentively for what Ada would respond to. " Why are you fighting?"

"Oh, handsome, there's nothing wrong."

Handsome, that word rumbled inside his mind, reviving every time the spy named him that way. Ada's voice was soft, accompanied by a subtle smile that sought to reassure the child and Leon felt bad for yelling at her, he was entitled to be upset about that secret, but he never really thought he would yell at her... He never thought he'd argue with Ada about something like that, really.

"Why did the Mr. shout?"

Leon reacted to his question, he was the 'Mr.', although he wanted the little one to call him father or dad, either of those two words he was sure would blow his heart of happiness, but in those moments he was a mere stranger -something he intended to correct soon- And he didn't want him to get a bad first impression of him.

"Excuse me if I frighten you, Scott," Leon said as soon as he turned around, crouching to his height and smiling in imitation of Ada. "We were just talking grown-up stuff, it's nothing bad."

"That's right, honey, "Ada backed him up behind him, but he was sure he had to give her a moment alone, they had to calm down and he wasn't going to leave until they talked everything out.

"Your mom must do something, do you think if you show me your toys while she does it?"

Leon extended his arms to the little one, offering to take him in his arms and Scott looked at him for a moment, his eyes taking the same expression of Ada when she seemed to be analyzing the situation, he noticed him take his green eyes to his mother and then back to him.

He feared he would not accept, but then Scott approached him without any further hesitation and Leon held him in his arms, unable to avoid the smile that formed on his lips. Before leaving the kitchen he looked at Ada for a brief moment, memorizing her expression and simply decided that he would not scream again.

He walked up to the room, went down to give Scott the freedom to do what he wanted and his own personal space before taking a seat next to him on the carpet, once again.

"Will you play games with me? " Scott asked, taking the police car with his hand and showing it to him.

"Yes, I will stay and play," he replied, smiling. The boy started playing by moving the cars without much meaning to him. However, he had a couple of doubts he knew he could solve with the little one. "Scott."

"Yes?" he asked without looking at him, his eyes fixed on the cars he was moving in what looked like a chase.

"Do you know why you have that name? " Leon questioned him by taking a honey-colored plush bear, adorned by a sky-blue ribbon around the neck. He had noticed that Scott had approached him as soon as he sat down and found it curious... familiar.

"My mom says it's because of my bàba" he answered even without looking at him, as he was focused on the car.

"¿Bàba?" The little one looked up with some confusion, opened his mouth to say something and then frowned when he closed his mouth again.

"Dad, bàba is dad," Scott clarified as if he were the adult and Leon smiled, he was much smarter than you could see behind his shyness, even when he looked down again. " What is your name?

"My name is Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy," he replied without ceasing to look at every expression of the boy who looked up again, a quick movement and a smile on his lips.

"We almost have the same name," he said innocently because of the 'match' of names. " My mom says that my dad is a good man and he protects people, he's one of these "he saw his body turn slightly, looking through his toys for something and then he picked up a doll that was dressed as a cop, which surprised Leon very much. "She said that's why she loves him."

Leon couldn't say anything, but he felt something warm build up in his chest and lowered his head slightly, his locks of hair covering part of his look that he felt dampening. His hope, though small, that Ada had not denied Scott his existence had come true and he could not help but smile slightly when he reviewed every word spoken by his son.

"Is that what she says?"

"Yes, but he's not here because he works far, far away" Leon looked at him again when he responded, but Scott had turned his attention to the toys, speaking calmly. "Mom says that someday he'll live with us, that she'll bring him."

"Leon" looked away from the boy when he heard his name being pronounced by Ada, who was standing under the door frame, her arms folded across her chest and a calmer expression. "Come with me, we have to talk" he nodded, rising from the ground and stretching the muscles of his back to the tension he felt. Ada turned to Scott, who was getting up, but stopped at the gesture of the spy. "Wait here and don't worry, nothing bad happens. understood?"

"Shi."

He smiled when he heard him answer, hoping that this time he would obey, but he assumed that this time he would do so with Ada's warning. He followed the spy to the next room and he observed what was obviously her room, he had noticed that there were no photographs, but there seemed to be a touch of Scott in both rooms with the stuffed animals on the bed and even a pillow with a pillowcase resembling Scott's bedspread.

"I don't want Scott to see us arguing."

"We are two" Leon turned his attention to Ada, him sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants, attentive to how she advanced through the room picking up a couple of toys. " I'm sorry about the scream, but-."

"I understand, you mustn't explain" the green eyes fixed on him and Leon noticed that she seemed to have the calm expression again and hoped that was a good sign. "We have to solve this" he knew right away that it was serious was when she obviously decided not to run away, because he couldn't deny that the idea had passed through his mind, it was something he always expected from her, just to disappear and leave everything for later. "It has to be before Scott gets hurt."

"Why do you believe that?" he frowned at his words and then realized the seriousness in Ada's voice.

"I don't want to get your hopes up for a life that isn't certain it will come true, I don't want him to think you're here, with us, and then suddenly you just walk away.

"I will not, I will not leave," he said quickly, without hesitation for a moment, and so determined that he hoped she would not hesitate. " You told him I was a _cop_ , he knows he's named after me and lived far away, I don't see the problem in telling him."

"What if it doesn't work?" He knew what she meant, what they had, whatever it was that, years of meetings, dinners, shared nights and mornings of waking up alone, meant. Even if that didn't work, his relationship, he didn't think he wasn't part of Scott's life, but something told him there would be no trouble, not when he had no intention of giving up on his favorite spy.

"Do you think I would have been so persistent for all these years if I thought it wouldn't work?" he noticed a bit of surprise in Ada's green eyes, a moment of transparency, her expression changed quickly, a subtle smile that caught his attention, her look softened, but it was a brief moment before the seriousness took hold of her expression again.

"It's different a 'to come and go' between us than having a child in between, don't you think? I don't think my child will suffer because you go and-."

"I will not go. I'm not going to do it now that I know he exists" he insisted for sure, he understood what she meant, but it wasn't something he intended to do, he wanted it to be clear to her.

"Are you sure you can handle this? It's one thing to say you want to have children and another to be a parent."

"I want a family, you and Scott deserve one, let's be one, the three of us," he thoughtlessly walked up to her with every word he said until he stood in front of her, holding her hands delicately, trying to keep her from walking away and looking her straight in the eye. "I'm sure we can try, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," he noted that there was some hesitation in her words, but he was not disappointed when he noticed how the subtle smile formed again on her lips and a certain glow in her eyes, which were more relaxed. "Yeah, I think so.

"Well, then it's decided, isn't it?"

"If that's what you want"

"Of course" he smiled, drawing the spy closer to him and hugging her, he noticed that Ada's body was slightly strained, but after a few moments she relaxed. Although he had to bow slightly due to the difference in height, he plunged his face into her neck, hugging her more tightly.

"Maybe it's complicated, I told him about you, but he's only four years old, I don't know how he'll react."

"Four years old?" he asked surprised, he hadn't really thought much about Scott's age, four years were a lot all of a sudden and in his mind he quickly made a basic calculation. " I haven't seen you since-."

"Yes, I know, that same week I found out that I was pregnant." Ada hugged him more tightly when she spoke, but she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and heard her take a deep breath.

"We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"Yes."

A moment later they separated, he looked at her for a moment and then she smiled again, in the usual subtle way and then they moved. Leon felt the anxiety take hold of him, his hands suddenly sweated and his stomach felt tight. However, he kept his composure and followed Ada to the outside of the room, this time Scott had stayed in his room and Leon watched him from the hallway when Ada opened the door.

"Scott" the spy called the boy who without hesitation looked up from his toys to put all his attention on his mother. " Come, we need to talk to you.

✦ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

✦ **Ko-fi** **/** **instagram** **/** **fanfiction** **/** **AO3** **/** **Wattpad** **/** **tumblr — asukadattebayo**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: After 7 years - and a little more - I am correcting spelling and grammar errors in this story, as well as translating it at the request of many people.  
> This fic has already been published in Spanish. english isn't my first language, so if there are errors I will accept your corrections.  
> This fic is complete just like the second part, but I will edit the chapters while I continue working on the spinoff, 'Resident Evil: Legacy'  
> To know more I leave you my accounts:  
> ✦ Ko-fi ✦ instagram ✦ fanfiction ✦ wattpad ✦ tumblr — asukadattebayo


End file.
